When the Moment Presents Itself
by SaySaeri
Summary: AU. Never, not even once, had Takahiro ever considering to set up his precious little brother with his dear best friend. That thought never crossed his mind, that is, until now. The same with Misaki, who is now involved with something he never expected to be part of, voice acting. Featuring SIH characters.
1. Chapter 1

**This came to me and I guess I should just type it out...**

**Everyone is slightly older in here. **

**I don't own Junjou Romantica.**

* * *

Takahiro steps back, slightly befuddled. "What, Usagi?" Out in the park on a bench because his best friend called on the phone saying he needed to tell him something important before Takahiro himself goes to pick up his little son from his wife's parents' house, this was the something he never expected.

"I love you."

"Oh..." _'So I wasn't hearing things...'_ "I... Usagi..."

Akihiko sighs, "I know. I just wanted to get it out before I regret ever not telling you before you got married."

"But- for how long-"

"...How long have we known each other for?"

"O-oh..." Takahiro's eyes widen, "Wow..." _'All this time...? I can't believe it!'_

After a moment of silence as he tries to digest everything, Akihiko speaks up softly. "We'll always be best friends though, right?"

"Of course!" Takahiro says cheerfully, patting Akihiko's back. "Just because of this our friendship isn't going to end! You are a really kind man, Usagi."

"I can say the same for you too, Takahiro," Akihiko says quietly, looking up at the trees whispering as the wind blows.

"But it's been a long time right? Will you be okay?" asks Takahiro worriedly.

"Of course-" he looks in surprise as Takahiro clasps his hands with his.

"If there's anything I can do to help you get over this, please ask! I want to help you find true happiness as well!"

_'You're always so nice...'_ Akihiko thought before looking down at their hands. "You can start by letting go."

"Oh..? Oh! Okay," Takahiro lets go of his hands before putting his up in surrender. "Sorry."

"I... I'm going to write something about these years so you can see my point of view, and I want you to read it, if that's alright with you." _'Also to see if you're really that oblivious...'_

"Okay," Takahiro nods dutifully. "I'll read it!"

* * *

Misaki trembles nervously as he looks up at the company building. 'Why me...?'

Inside, he hesitantly approaches the front desk. "H-hello, I-"

"Waa!" He cringes as one of the ladies behind the desk look him over. "You're the one who won our contest this year- Takahashi-kun, right?" She points further in, "Two floors up, the room at the far left end. Good luck!"

As he slowly walks past them, he can hear their whispering.

"I hope he ends up auditioning for..."

"His voice when he went through on that one part was so deep, I thought he was a completely different person!"

"It turns out he going to voice th..."

_'How am I going to explain this to Nii-chan...? It's all Senpai's fault, I didn't know he recorded me for those reasons all those times...'_

_'But 'for the sake of his film club' sounded right though...'_

Takahashi Misaki, age 19, is somehow now a voice actor.

* * *

Days later...

_'What type of person should I set Usagi up with...?'_ wondered Takahiro, on the couch reading through chapter 5 of Usagi's book, where they were around their university years, _'Now I know he has no interest in women in particular and I don't know about guys but...'_

After a while he just slumps in his seat._ 'Is there anyone suited for him?'_

"What's wrong?" asks Manami, sitting next to him and looking at the book.

"Ah, I'm trying to figure out how to find someone for Usagi..."

"Hmm..." She takes the book and reads back some chapters.

Takahiro wondered if it was okay to let his wife know what had happened. Akihiko didn't say anything about sharing it with others- he most likely assumed that Takahiro wouldn't say anything to anyone._ 'It's okay if it's Manami, right?'_ thought Takahiro, _'As husband and wife, we share together, so it's okay for sure, right...?'_

Manami didn't seem angry or shocked about it either, knowing how deep their friendship was she probably understood. Also, she was happy to help finding a love for her husband's best friend who wished for their happiness- shouldn't they do the same for him?

"Oh," Takahiro looks at the time, "We should be going now to meet up with your parents for dinner."

"But, isn't Misaki-kun coming later?" asks Manami, getting Mahiro ready.

"I think we'll be back in time- he has a key so..." he trails off as he gets his coat and leaves the book on the table.

* * *

Later...

"Misaki?" calls Takahiro as they enter the apartment, noting how the lights are on.

Hearing soft crying noises, they go to the couch to see Misaki crying on the couch. "What's wrong?"

Takahiro pales a bit seeing the book in his brother's lap, "Uh... that-"

"My friend wanted me to read it," jumped in Manami, "You see, she's a BL fan... and..."

"Why would you read this?!" cried Misaki, holding the book in the air before setting it down on the coffee table. "It's so sad..."

"Y-you think so...?" asks Manami, having never seen Misaki cry, "I thought it was sad as well..."

"And he let his best friend be happy, isn't that good...?" offers Takahiro, trying to make it positive.

"But 10 years- no, more than 10 years, Nii-chan!" Misaki rubs his eyes, "When Taka told Aki that he was the first one he told that he was going to get married, I just..." Misaki gets up to get a tissue and wipes his eyes.

"Also," Misaki continues, "When he asks him to name his first child and be the godfather," he sits back on the couch bawling, "That was so cruel..."

"Misaki..." begins Takahiro.

"And, I don't really want to hit anyone, but I really wanted to punch him, you know?!"

"O-oh, really?" Takahiro weakly asks in surprise.

"I mean, it was so obvious!"

"It was?" asks both Manami and Takahiro.

Misaki nods, "They're both idiots! Gah... But I can somewhat understand, especially since Taka was on his own taking care of his little brother. I guess that he wouldn't notice feelings like that, but still..." Sighing, he lifts his head at him. "I'm sorry, I never expected it to get to me like this..."

"No, it's alright!" says Takahiro, trying to cheer him up, "D-did you eat yet?"

"Oh, yeah, I did..." Misaki stood up and walked to them, his hands nervously in his pockets. "Also, I have to tell you guys something."

"What is it?" asks Takahiro.

"Some days-weeks-months ago... one of my Senpai's entered me in this voice acting contest..."

"Really?" says Takahiro, "Did you win?"

"..." He looks down, "...Yes."

"That's so great!" Takahiro shouts in happiness, bringing his brother in for a hug, "Eh, but that..." Takahiro stops in thought, "Do you still want to go to the university?"

"I've been wondering about that for days now..." Misaki leans on the back of the couch, "They want me to take some classes for voice acting, and I'm already set for this new anime they're making so..."

"Still though, it's wonderful that you won!" Manami says, before noticing the time. "Would you like to stay for the night?"

Misaki looks in surprise at the time, "Is it really that late-oh," he looks at them, "Someone called, so I picked up..."

"Who was it?"

"Um, he just said his name was Usagi- that's your best friend, right? I think you introduced me at your wedding before our cousins dragged me away..."

"What did he want?"

"He didn't say, but he called when I was crying, it was so embarrassing..."

"It couldn't have been that embarrassing..."

"It was though! Then I ended up ranting to him about the book when he told me-" Misaki frowns in thought.

"What is it?" asks Manami.

"How does he know about the book?" wonders Misaki aloud, "I only ranted at him when he asked what exactly was so sad about it. And he knew the ending too..."

"I-I'll go get your futon ready!" Takahiro says, running off into the rooms while Manami excuses herself to set Mahiro in his crib.

_'What's with them?'_ Misaki thought, left hanging in the living room.

* * *

At a certain author's house...

"Misaki?" The author says out loud, looking through pictures from Takahiro's wedding. Resting his eyes on the green-eyed brunette, he matches the face to the voice he had conversed with earlier.

_'How could you say that?! He was in love with him for so long*hic* It's not fair!*hic* A-*sniff* And also, I don't cry a lot, you know how much it hurts me- I don't even know him like that and I*hic* _

_'I wish I was there for him*hic* and tell him in chapter 10 that he should've turned in that manuscript on time...'_

_'Not like he- I mean, he did deserve it, if he did it right on time he wouldn't be in that mess and...'_

Smiling, the author puts the picture up and goes to bed, but not after cutting his telephone wires so he could sleep through the afternoon the next day.

* * *

**I always wanted a scenario in which Takahiro finds how Misaki felt around when Manami was his fiancée. **

**Also, I wanted an AU in which Misaki and some other people*winkwink* were voice actors... XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, for the sake of this story, marriage between men is possible in Japan, especially because there are two special girls in here I adore a lot and I want family fluff along with weddings... XD**

**It's not going to happen yet to one of the girls, but I'm just telling you now.**

**I don't own Junjou Romantica, or anything of Shungiku Nakamura's works.**

* * *

"So... I guess congratulations," Hiroki says to Misaki, the young man explaining to him why he wasn't going to attend classes no longer. "But this doesn't mean that you should slack off on any study, got it?"

"Yes..." Misaki bows, "Thank you, Kamijou-sensei, ah," He hands Hiroki a wrapped gift, "I wanted to give this to you earlier, but I couldn't find the time since you wouldn't accept it around people."

"What is it?"

"You got married, ri-"

"Ahaha..." Hiroki interrupts while blushing, putting the gift in his bag with slightly shaking hands, "Thank you! Um..."

"I-I guess I'll go now..." Misaki says awkwardly, understanding that an embarrassed Kamijou-sensei might blow and throw things.

* * *

"Are you ready? I know it's all sudden, but we thought it be best to get you used to things like this..."

"It's fine!" Misaki says, nervous as he entered the room with the other voice actors he was going to work with. _'I can do this!' _

"Hehe~ Look at the newbie! He's so cute!" he looks up to the short dark haired man who looked around his age or younger, sitting lazily on a chair holding up a wrapped snack, "Want some doriyaki?"

"U-um, no thank you... I-I," he bows quickly, "I'm Takahashi Misaki, please take care of me."

"Nice to meet you," says the long haired brunette sitting a little bit away from him, "I'm Kohinata An." Misaki knew who she was- while also being a model and a singer she voices young girls to mature women with her talented voice.

"Pfft," says the doriyaki munching man, "Like people don't know you," he looks at Misaki, "I'm Kisa Shouta- it's going to be just the five of us today, so relax yourself while we wait."

"Who are the other two...?" asks Misaki.

"Ricchan and Harucchi..." mumbles Shouta, swallowing his food, "To you, that's Onodera Ritsu and Yoshino Haruka."

An giggles to Misaki, "Haruka-chan is rather shy at times, so please take it easy on her."

Shouta laughs. "He has no choice- she is the creator's daughter."

"What?" says Misaki.

"The anime is from the manga created by Yoshikawa Chiharu- that's a penname by the way- who's the parent of Haruka; she, or he whatever, wanted her to play the heroine, so..."

"Is she okay with that?"

"Well, not really at first, but she just went with it- she's 12 by the way."

"Do you know who Ricchan is, Misaki-kun?" asks An.

"He's that radio host that goes on Tuesday and Thursday. I didn't know he was also a voice actor."

"He doesn't do it as much as Kohinata-chan and I," says Shouta, "He's also busy raising this baby he found at his doorstep almost a year ago."

"What?" he looks between them, "What happened to the parents?"

"Don't know," explains Shouta, "But it was around when he moved into the apartment he has now- I think the mother left a note saying something about never doing one night stands ever again."

"I-it wasn't to Ricchan though," says An, "I think she just mixed up the address," she giggles, "I'm the godmother."

"I'm the uncle that'll teach her all the things Ricchan wouldn't approve of," says Shouta.

"I'm so sorry I'm late!" Two people shout at the same time as they tumble through the door.

* * *

"Okay," Shouta looks at Misaki and Haruka. "You guys did good."

"B-but," the small brunette says quietly, her dark blue eyes casting to the floor, "I messed up when I casted that spell..."

"Don't sweat it," counters Shouta, "You'll get it right."

Misaki looked through the script again to Ritsu and An, "You guys really surprised me when you began speaking all high pitched."

"We could tell," An giggles, "You began laughing until it spread to Haruka-chan and the sound director."

"Ah, sorry..."

"It's fine," says Ritsu, "We went through laughing fits when we did it the first time until we got yelled at.

What surprised Misaki even more though, was that Shouta played the crazy evil guy and the clueless best friend._ 'He seemed like a totally different person...'_ he thought as he watched Shouta teasing Haruka and comparing their height.

Misaki himself played the main hero, who was the main heroine's older brother who woke up from a coma because of the fight between the main heroine (Haruka) and the evil antagonist (Shouta). An and Ritsu voice two small sprites with the ability to transform into humans who disguise themselves as their older siblings so they can train the heroine.

_'What kind of plot is this..._' thought Misaki, reading more about the story with a copy Haruka brought with her _'It's always a coma, but it's very interesting...'_

* * *

"You want what?" asks Takahiro as he handed Akihiko some coffee from his kitchen. Akihiko had initially come over to see how far he had read in the book. However, it seemed to have been forgotten when Akihiko said-

"I want to learn more about Misaki. It's strange isn't it? I've been friends with you for so long but I've never truly interacted with Misaki."

"That's true...but why-" Takahiro pauses dramatically as he remembers what Manami said the other night:

_'What if Usami-sensei falls in love with Misaki-kun?' she laughs airily as she gets into bed with him, 'Then you two would really be brothers!' _

"Wwhhaaaatttt?!" Takahiro yells to the heavens. "How does that happen?!"

_'You know guys can get married now right?'_ answers the Manami in his mind._ 'Did you not see the news?'_

"Takahiro?" Akihiko says, worried.

"I-I mean..." Takahiro tries to calm himself, "I... Didn't I tell you everything there is to know about him back years ago? You can practically write down his biography!" _'Usagi and Misaki together?! But... but... Misaki's straight...'_

"Nii-chan?" They hear Misaki as he enters, "Are you home?"

"In here!" Takahiro calls out, before remembering Akihiko's presence._ 'T-they're going to see each other! What should I...If Usagi really does fall for him-I mean, Misaki is very lovable, who wouldn't love Misaki?!'_

"Ah, Nii-chan..." he looks at Akihiko, remembering him, "You... um, 'Usagi'-san?"

"Hello Misaki." Akihiko says, smiling at him.

_'He is... weird,'_ Misaki thought, slightly blushing from the smile still being directed at him, before going to sit next to his brother and taking out his cell phone. "Look Nii-chan, these are the people I'm working with."

"Oh?" Takahiro looks at the photo with a smile, "They look nice- oh is that Onodera-san, the one Manami likes to listen to?"

"Yeah- and the others are Kisa-san, Kohinata-san, and Haruka-chan. I haven't met the other cast yet, but..."

"It's great that you're having a fun time," says Takahiro, who began to hug him in happy tears, "Aww, you're growing up!"

"Nii-chan, I'm already grown up!" protests Misaki, "I can't breathe!" He manages to escape from his brother's arms, but ends up tripping backwards towards the ground.

"Misa-!" Takahiro pauses as Akihiko catches him and sighs, before looking at the situation in which Misaki stumbles his foot a bit before looking up at Akihiko.

"T-thanks," mutters Misaki, making sure he was steady before looking up at Akihiko.

"You're more than welcome." Akihiko says, gazing at Misaki- Takahiro does a double take.

_'He's looking at Misaki strangely...'_ thought Takahiro, looking from Misaki to Akihiko._ 'Why isn't Misaki looking away; don't you look away about now?'_

_'Wait- what if...'_ he looks at Akihiko again, seeing a smile erupt on his face, _'He doesn't really smile like that-'_ Takahiro pales,_ 'He's in love with Misaki? Oh, he is, isn't he?!'_ He looks to Misaki, still looking at Akihiko, but seeming confused, _'Oh no, I forget sometimes that Usagi is a charming man- what if Misaki is falling in love with him right now and is questioning his orientation?!'_

_'But... but...'_ he looks at Misaki,_ 'I wanted him to grow up normally, fall in love, get married and have children...'_ he looks at Akihiko, _'And be happy. What if Usagi ends up making him happy? But Usagi can have quite a temper, can Misaki deal with that? And Usagi can also be more affectionate than me when it comes to Misaki,'_ remembering how Usagi used to hug him a lot, _'Misaki doesn't complain to me, but I'm sure it embarrasses him at this age.'_

He looks up at both of them._ 'I... I can actually see sparkles around them- why am I seeing sparkles?! This isn't an anime...'_

"Gaaahhh? What's wrong with me?!" he yells, before putting his head into his hands.

"Nii-chan?" Misaki says worriedly, going to sit next to him and patting his back, "What's wrong?"

"You've been acting strangely," notes Akihiko, sitting across from them again.

_'They're so concerned...'_ he looks down at his hands, _'I have the most greatest friend ever and a wonderful little brother... does that mean they were meant to be? Usagi is so kind and Misaki's so selfless...'_

And so, the wheels begin to turn in dear Takahiro's mind...

* * *

**Okay guys, in my mind this is like one of those fluffy and somewhat comedic Asian dramas because, just because.**

**There's going to be mini plots pertaining to when I'm bored and because I like my Sekai characters but their screen time isn't enough to make their own stories(maybe not) and because I'm too lazy to. **

**For instance, here is the Sekai side to how Ritsu found the baby yadiyada...**

* * *

**If there were a title to this it would be:**

**One Winter Night, this happened...**

About five-six months ago before the above (I mean what I just wrote up there) happened:

_'It's very beautiful...'_ Ritsu thought on this winter night, gazing up at the sky in a daze,_ 'This is one of the things I like about night time...'_

Taking out his cell phone, he made a quick note that he had to meet An before she went off for her modeling trip to Kyoto.

And no, they aren't a couple- they've been just good friends since high school.

Ah, high school... Ritsu shook his head; he was a grown up now, time to put all that behind him.

_'Well... not all of it...'_ Ritsu thought with a small smile at remembering Saga-senpai._ 'Even if he didn't know I was in love with him, I was glad to have been his closest friend that he could tell everything to.'_

_'But wait...'_ Ritsu frowns,_ 'You don't give your first time to your closest friend... Or can you..?' _he felt confused,_ 'But he really wanted it, and he after that he whispered something and hugged me in thanks but I couldn't hear what he had said...'_

_'I wonder what it was... I never got to ask him because he moved after that...'_

He looks up at the beautiful night sky again._ 'I wonder how he's doing...'_

"Wwaaahhh!" His gaze directs to the basket sitting outside the apartment building.

Approaching it, he finds that it was on its side like something kicked it- setting it properly like it's supposed to, he hears cooing coming from it and moves the blanket covering the contents.

"W-wha..." he looks around to find no one before he looks back at the baby. Seeing a letter pinned on the front he reads it:

**'Takano, you probably don't remember me because we were wasted out of our minds, but I found out we didn't use protection. You know how? You're looking right at it. It's a girl- I didn't give her a name. She's about a week old.**

**You probably don't remember my name either, but let's leave it that way. Please don't tell her about me after she grows up- no one wants to grow up finding that your birth mother didn't want you. I understand my mom didn't. Also, I'm not mother material- no child should suffer with woman who aren't mother material.**

**She doesn't look a bit like me either, maybe my physique- mostly all you though. I know it's probably impossible for you to do this, but give her the life we couldn't get with our parents. If you don't remember, what we did before we ended up having sex was telling each other our crappy life stories.**

**I have the date of her birth on the back along with some other information. I must say, we made an adorable baby. **

**I will be leaving for France to become a pastry chef and I don't plan on returning. Have a nice life and I hope you find that person you've been searching for. **

**P.S. If after she grows up and asks what I look like, remember I'm half German and that she probably will grow up looking like my twin in another color. If she ends up loving to bake tell her that's how we're bonded and that we'd be the best of friends instead of mother and daughter.**

**Also, if you wonder why I didn't abort- I found out a month in and I was curious to carry on and realize that being pregnant is one hell of a ride- it was okay though, because towards the end people were really nice to me and the cravings were interesting. I am never doing it again.'**

_'She... she sounds like a nice person.'_ thought Ritsu, though a little bit skeptical._ 'And Takano-san...? Isn't that my neighbor's name?'_

_'What about her food...?'_ Ritsu looks at his watch,_ 'The stores are still open, should I go get what she needs? I can't leave her in that basket like this.'_

Lifting the bundled blanket into this arms he found himself eye to eye with the baby. _'Aww, she's so adorable- I... I'll just name her for now, it's okay if I do that right? Right?'_

...

_'Okay then, let's do this!'_ thought Ritsu holding the baby outside his neighbor's door after putting up the baby's necessities.

Right before he could knock though the door opens and Ritsu quickly backs away in fright. "U-um..." he sees a man come out holding a cat, "T-takano-san..."

"Oh, he's sleeping now," says the dark haired man, stroking the cat, "He's had a bad day."

"I-is that so...? W-well uh... you're his friend?"

He nods.

_'Is it okay if I tell him?'_ "Uh... T-this baby, with the note- Oh!" He takes the note out of his pocket and gives it to him to read.

"..." He sees the shocked look on the man's face as he glances between the note and the baby, and once a hard glance turned to Ritsu, he held the baby closer on reflex. _'He's kind of scary...'_

Suddenly he found himself spouting words out of his mouth. "I-if it's no problem, I... I can take care of her until he gets better..."

After a while, he found the guy staring at him like he sprouted two heads. "Why?"

"W-why? Well..." he looks down at the baby, "I-if I didn't, would you take care of her?"

"..." The man hands him the note back. "Don't tell him."

"What?"

He looks at the baby. "Don't tell him about her. The guy just became a head editor and it's really damaging his health right now. I'm trying to help him the best I can, and he doesn't need to know he has another mouth to feed right now."

"Okay..." Ritsu says, looking in the direction if his neighbor's apartment. "When should I?"

Seeing the man go tight lipped in thought, Ritsu continued to speak, "It's fine, I'll adopt her..."

"You'll what!?"

Ritsu looks down at her with a smile, "I can't just leave her now, isn't that right Misora?"

"Misora...?" Takafumi mutters quietly, noting how attached Ritsu was already.

"Oh, what's your name?" asks Ritsu.

"...Yokozawa Takafumi. You?"

"Onodera Ritsu."

Takafumi seemed to go unblinking at the name before looking at him coolly. "You ever go by Oda?"

"Ah..."_ 'Did this guy go to the same high school as me?'_ "I-I noticed one day the books I kept reading had this other person's name in every one I read so I ended up freaking out that I was like a stalker and put myself in as Oda..." _'I'm so lame...'_

"What a stupid reason."

"Y-yeah..." He noticed Takafumi staring at him strangely. "What is it?"

"Are you with anyone?"

"Oh, no- you'll see a girl come once in a while, but that's my childhood friend..."

"I see... Well," he turns to leave, "Bye."

"Oh! Bye, and thank you!" says Ritsu, before waiting until Takafumi enters the elevator before heading inside his apartment.

* * *

**I found this fun to type.**


	3. Chapter 3

**If anybody has watched Friends(I do not own), would you think it'd be funny if Takahiro takes it well like Ross?**

**XD I thought that'd be funny...**

******I don't own Junjou Romantica, or anything of Shungiku Nakamura's works.**

* * *

"So Usami-sensei and Misaki-kun...?" questions Manami. "Does Misaki-kun, you know...?"

"No, but... maybe..." Takahiro sniffs as he looks at an old photo of a little Misaki and him. "No matter what though, he'll always be my little brother!"

"But they hardly ever meet unless we bring them over here- so how will they get into a relationship in the first place?"

"Right!" Takahiro stands up determined. "We have to bring them together! Although," he pauses in thought, "Misaki doesn't seem interested in anyone at the moment..."

...

"Are you interested in anyone, Onii-san?" Haruka asks Misaki, far used to calling him that from voicing her character. Since they were both pretty new and needed a little bit more teaching they ended up in the same class. It was over for the day though, and now they sat at a outdoor café eating cake for lunch.

"I don't think-" his eyes widen for a second at the abrupt thought of Akihiko, "N.. No, I'm not interested in anyone right now..." _'Why did I just think of him? I'm not...'_

"Ah, Onii-san. Can you come with me to drop off something for Papa?"

"Oh? Is it lunch?"

She nods, going to her side to bring up two bentos. "This one for Papa, and then this one for... uh," she bites her lip as she looks to the side trying to find a word. "Uh, this one for Ma...Mama..."

_'Right, she's Yoshikawa-sensei's daughter...'_ "Do both your parents work on manga?"

"Papa is Mama's editor..." She puts the bentos back in her bag and holds it on her lap, "They both get very tired..."

"Still, it's amazing they make such great works though..."

"Yeah," she smiles down at her bag, "Sometimes though, Papa can get very mean when Mama goes off somewhere to procrastinate."

"She goes off? Where?"

"Sometimes, we go to eat... Or go to the arcade... I think Papa's mostly mad because we don't invite him..."

_'Yoshikawa-sensei sounds like a fun person to be with...'_ "That sounds fun."

She nods enthusiastically, "It is... Um, actually," she fidgets a bit, "Mama is my second cousin."

"Huh?"

She scratches the side of her face. "My parents died in an airplane crash when I was younger, and no one really wanted to take me in... Mama had already moved out at the time, and he... I mean she was sitting away from the rest of the family with her sketchbook. She doesn't like being involved with that type of stuff."

She continues. "I went to go sit next to her and she let me draw a little; I wasn't good at the time, but I almost got her drawing style down and I wanted to draw more. And then we started talking and then she said something about me continuing the legacy of Yoshikawa Chiharu, so she adopted me even though everyone was against it."

"Everyone? Why was everyone against it?"

"W-well..." she glances to the side to avoid eye contact, "Mama doesn't really take care of herself well, so they were really worried that Mama and I were going to be found dead of starvation or something..."

"O-oh..."

"But Mama's best friend promised to watch over us, and that was Papa."

"Ah, so that's how they came together?"

"Oh no, they've been together ever since they were little. Mama's pretty dense though when it comes to Papa, so it dragged out a little until after I started living with Mama. Also, Mama has this other friend that liked her and he didn't like Papa so..."

"It must have been awkward, huh?"

"Not really... but I did learn how to draw angry expressions well because of them. They also tried to get me on their side to win Mama, but," she shrugs, "I clung to Mama though most of the time while they fought, so technically I outsmarted them and won Mama all to myself."

"I... I see..." _'Life must be interesting for her everyday...'_

* * *

"Takahiro?" answers Akihiko as he picks up his phone, "What's up?"

"Ah, Usagi, you see, I just realized that you live closer to Misaki than me since he used to attend M University!"

"Oh?" he smiles, "Where does he live exactly?"

"That's what I wanted to talk about, see... um," he can hear him talk to Manami before continuing, "We're going to be gone for the weekend with Manami's parents and we really wanted to celebrate Misaki and his winning the contest, but we promised that-"

"It's fine Takahiro. I'm sure Misaki will understand."

"About the celebrate with Misaki though, I ended up buying food and I thought I sent it to his place on Saturday but..."

"But what?"

"I looked it over and I ended up sending it to your place."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I-I..." he can hear Manami's voice again before Takahiro continues, "Can you maybe take it to Misaki's place and you two-"

"Yes."

"But, are you-"

"Of course, Takahiro. It's no problem. I-"

"SENSEI!" shouted Eri as she kicked the door open, "I didn't receive your manuscript yet, where is it?!"

"I'll see you later," Akihiko says quickly, devoid of emotion before hanging up and running to his office.

* * *

"What the hell?" stammers Misaki as they walk through corpses of fallen editors.

"I know, but you get used to it," whispers Haruka, walking over each body with care.

_'I don't think I'd ever be an editor...'_ thought Misaki as they walked up to a desk with a man who didn't seem down on the count yet, but looked as exhausted as everyone else.

"Tori-papa!" Haruka happily calls, handing him his bento, "Here you go."

"Thank you..." Hatori says numbly, opening it robotically before straightening his back and sighing, "Did you give one to-"

"Ah, not yet," she turns with Misaki, "I'll go give it to her now."

"Who are you?" Hatori stops them with his voice, directing it at Misaki.

"He plays my Onii-san in the anime."

"I see..."

Misaki bows quickly. "I'm Takahashi Misaki."

"I'm Hatori Yoshiyuki," he glances to his daughter, "Please make sure she gets home safely."

"Ah, alright!" As they leave out of his line of sight, he asks, "Do you keep your parents name?"

She shakes her head. "No, I take Mama's. My old name was Midori."

"Oh..."

Approaching the room Yoshikawa-sensei is apparently in, Haruka stops him. "C-can you wait here? You know..."

"Secrecy?"

"Y-yeah," she saddens as she fidgets, "I don't want to seem rude-"

"No, it's fine. Really."

...

"Thank you for coming with me here," Haruka smiles gratefully as they stop at the apartment complex. "See you next week at work, Onii-san!"

"See you!" After making sure she got in safely, Misaki turns to walk but stops abruptly to look down at his watch._ 'Maybe I should go get something to make for dinner...'_

* * *

_'Cabbage... Cabbage...'_ Misaki continues to think aimlessly as he looks around._ 'Cabbage, cabbage, cabbage...Ah,'_ he sees a cart full of them,_ 'There they are-'_ he stops as he finds himself face to face with a guy about his age, gripping the handles of the cart looking back at him blankly.

_'Is... Is this all his cart?! Who in the world buys just cabbage?!'_

"I know what you're thinking," the young man says suddenly, startling Misaki. "I know."

"E-excuse me?" Misaki stutters out, looking around and finding that the guy held all the cabbage. _'Why all the cabbage?! I just need at least two!'_

Then he watches in distress as the guy goes over and puts all the lettuce in his cart, "W-what are you-" the guy puts a find on his lips.

"Hush, you-" he pauses as he swipes his finger over and over Misaki's lips, his expression stupefied. "You know, your lips are very soft. What do you use?"

Misaki bats his hand away, flushing in embarrassment. "I just use chapstick like everyone else! Please, I just wanted two cabbages!"

"But..." he points to the pile of lettuce, "It calls. Your spirit animal."

"That's not a animal! Please, just let me-"

"What's wrong with using lettuce?" he asks with a frown, crossing his arms.

_'I should have gone for meat first...'_ thought Misaki as he stares disbelievingly at the young man trying to push lettuce on him.

* * *

"So you just want me to water this plant twice over the weekend?" Misaki makes sure as Manami packs Mahiro's clothes.

"Yes," she replies, and he leaves the room as Takahiro calls him.

"What is it, Nii-chan?"

Takahiro hands him the book. "After this can you go drop this off at Usagi's place?" He goes to make a note on a piece of paper and puts it on the book, "That's the address."

"I thought he let you keep it."

"We talked about it," Takahiro begins, "And we've decided the past is the past, so he's just going to shelf it like an old documentary."

"Huh? The past is the past?"

"Oh..." Takahiro explains, "That book, Usagi wrote it about us to explain to me how he came to like me."

"...What."

"But we're all over that now," Takahiro continues, oblivious at Misaki's distress and look of having flashbacks, "What should be happening now is..." he sees it now, "Misaki? What's wrong?"

_'So all that... Was from Usagi-san's point of view? He...' _Misaki stares down at the floor,_ 'He's been watching over Nii-chan ever since Mom and Dad died and had decided to quit school to take care of me...'_

_'And in the book, Usagi-san was sort of annoyed and jealous when Nii-chan kept talking to him about me, I feel sort of guilty. He's a stranger to me yet he knows all about my childhood.'_

_'And then Nii-chan told him first about his engagement before me, and made him godfather to his child not knowing of his feelings...'_

_That's so sad; but still, he wrote BL novels everything, and Nii-chan just sort of... went through it like any other book, he doesn't seem particularly concerned about what Usagi-san wrote of Nii-chan in his fantasies...'_

_'Is that blissful ignorance?'_

He flinches as Takahiro shakes him. "Misaki, are you okay?"

"Ah, sorry. I'll go return it to him."

"You're the greatest Misaki!" Takahiro hugs him for a moment. "Also, help him out a little, okay?"

"? What do you mean?"

"As an author, him and his editor-"

"I understand." Misaki says, remembering what he saw earlier and shudders, "I'll try."

"Other than that though, help him fall in love."

"Huh?"

"Well, Usagi doesn't really like going out and letting strangers into his home. Lately he's been meaning to get to know you more for some reason, so please help him get out more and find someone he'll love."

"O-oh, okay?" _'Why me?'_

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Akihiko demanded to the young lady sitting down on his couch.

"Can I not visit a dear relative before my parents and uncle force me to marry a dear relative's brother?"

"Either way Kaoruko, you better go back to the main family's home- I'm going to be busy this weekend."

"Hmph." Suddenly, an article catches her attention on Akihiko's coffee table. "I did not know you were into news like this."

"That is none of your business."

"Hmm..." she skims through the article before looking at the picture of the person it was about, "It seems I will be working with him soon."

Akihiko snaps his attention from the article on her hands onto her. "What?"

She frowns at him, "I'm a voice actress, you didn't know that? I also sing at concerts along with Kohinata An*," she sighs at him, "Really? Anyway, there is this project coming up and they've already set who will voice the characters. He's going to play as my twin."

"Are you serious?" Akihiko glares.

"Of course," she looks back at the article, "He's rather plain looking."

* * *

"Achoo!" Rubbing his nose, Misaki looks around. _'Is someone talking about me?'_

"What's wrong, Misaki?" asks Takahiro worriedly. "Are you getting a cold?"

"No, just a itch..."

* * *

*** Kaoruko's voice actress is Nana Mizuki. Voice actor connections are fun. **

**On my tumblr I did a parallel-chara connection if you're curious or bored.**

**Okay, now here's the Sekaiichi side! And we're on current time now, not five months ago.**

* * *

Sighing, Ritsu lies on the couch with the baby lying on his chest. "Just you and me today. What do you want to do?"

"Ooah..."

"Oh, really?" He smiles at her, encouraging her to smile as well as he continued his baby talk, "Really?"

She laughs, her hands reaching up to grab at his chin.

"Man," he feels through her dark almost chin length hair, "You grow hair fast..."

_'She looks so much like him...'_ he couldn't help but think again, looking at her hazel brown eyes.

"Oy," a knock, "Onodera, are you home?"

Sitting up with Misora in his arms, he looks in the direction of the door. "Yes? What is it, Takano-san?"

"I heard from Yokozawa."

All Ritsu can do is just think of the worst as he held Misora closer. _'Is he going to take her away from me?'_

"Onodera?"

"Y-yes...?"

"Where did you hide the cigarettes?"

"...Huh? Excuse me? What cigarettes?"

"I heard Yokozawa tell someone at work he hid the cigarettes with you, don't act like you don't know. I really need a smoke right now, and we can just both keep our mouths shut afterwards. Please."

"But it's unhealthy," Ritsu complains, his eyes trailing to the top of his bookshelf behind a wide dark green candle.

"I'll do anything."

"N-no thank you! Just being my friendly neighbor who's smoke free is enough!" He panics hearing a key turning in to the door. "What are you doing?!"

"For some reason, Yokozawa had a copy of your key-"

"That's for emergencies!"_ 'I should've just thrown the cigarettes away!'_

"This is an emergency! I feel like I'm going to collapse any second if I don't get a damn cigarette in my mouth right now!"

Hearing the door struggling to open, Ritsu gets up to put Misora in her playpen next to the couch before getting a stool to go retrieve the cigarettes to throw them away.

_'Got it!'_ Turning, he races to the trash and tosses it, getting back to the couch on time as Masamune comes through the door.

Staring at him for a moment, Masamune automatically walks on over to the trash. "You are too easy to read."

"Wait! Wait!" Putting himself between his neighbor and trash can, Ritsu stops his movements. "I know it's really hard, but if Yokozawa-san can do it, so can you. Please."

"We're different. Also, his boyfriend still smokes while he has his kid, but less. Can't I do that?"

"No! Please," Ritsu pleads, "I'll do anything!"

"Oh, so you'll do anything to get me to stop?"

He nods furiously.

"I see. Since you put it that way..." he trails off, while Ritsu wonders if he just dug his own grave. Hearing Misora suddenly babble loudly though, Ritsu went over to see what she wanted.

"What's wrong?" he asks her as he carries her in his arms, "Wha-" he turns his head to see Masamune with the box of cigarettes in his hands. "T-Takano-san!"

Shrugging, he goes to sit on the couch, placing one in his mouth.

"What are you-"

"Don't worry, just having it in my mouth is good enough. I won't smoke."

"Then what are you still doing here?"

"I'm in my own rights to sit here in the comfort of my neighbor's home."

"But why?"

"Oh, I don't know... because I like you?"

_'Why can't he just say because we're friends?'_ "W-well," he turns to put Misora back in the playpen to hide his blush, "Are you not busy today?"

"I felt sick this morning, so I just went ahead and took the whole day off."

"Are you feeling okay now?"

"Yeah. Hey," Ritsu looks at him curiously, "Yokozawa and I went out drinking some nights ago, and he told me something interesting." Ritsu froze.

"W-what...?"

"You put your name as Oda in high school?"

He sighs in relief. "Yes, I did. Um, why?"

"Do you still keep in contact with anyone?"

"Oh, well... An-chan, but we've been friends ever since we were children."

"So that's it? No one else?"

"There's this girl who skipped grades and we befriended her since then... I haven't seen her in a week though. That's about it. I think I saw some familiar faces at the mall and here and there..."

Masamune blinks at him. "Any guy friends?"

"Ah, I haven't seen Saga-senpai ever since he moved back then. I can never find him, but I do wish him well."

"Do you think you would recognize him if you ended up bumping into him?"

"That... I don't think so," he finally goes to sit on the couch, "I don't think I really looked at Senpai enough to remember his face. I was rather shy back then so I wasn't good with eye contact all that much."

"...What if I told you I'm Saga, and that I have my mother's last name now?"

Blinking, Ritsu turns to him for a long moment before looking down at his hands. "I-I guess... that would make sense... Um," awkwardly, Ritsu pats his arms, "Nice to see you again, Takano-san."

"Nice to see you again too," Masamune replies, taking out the cigarette and putting it back in the box. "Ritsu."

* * *

**Cabbage boy is important, keep your eyes peeled. XD jkjk... maybe.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay guys, I realize that one chapter, I put An and Ritsu as friends since high school, and then friends since childhood. It's childhood, so just ignore the since high school.**

**Sort of OOC, because of drunkenness.**

* * *

Swirling the contents of his wine around softly, Misaki can not help but feel like he had to do something.

It's the weekend now, and he initially planned to just cook himself some dinner, clean around some more... go to sleep...

And then he finds out that his brother wanted to celebrate his new job but now Akihiko is doing it in his place. He told the older man of course that he didn't have to go out of his way for him, but he insisted...

Which brings the author and him sitting across one another with wine and generous amounts of food in a setting that didn't feel like a celebration, but a...

_'Isn't this like a date...?'_ thought Misaki, suddenly feeling his heart race faster and looking off to the side, _'This is so weird!'_ "Umm..." he looks at the clock on his wall, "Should we invite more people? I know some people who probably aren't busy and..."

"No need," Akihiko replies, "Is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing... but it," he fidgets, "Sort of feels like a date."

"Oh?" he looks to see Akihiko smiling as he sips his wine. "It does, doesn't it?"

_'What's he smiling for?!'_ "A-anyway," he glances at the amounts of food before standing up, "I'll go ahead and put some of these together so you can take them home so you'll have something to eat during your Hell phase." He still didn't understand how a man like him managed to survive with the lifestyle he lived while also cooking badly.

_'Maybe he has an iron stomach immune to his own cooking?'_ wonders Misaki as he puts things together.

"...How much of my novel did you read?" asks Akihiko.

"Everything, of course! It wasn't particularly long..."

"What do you think of me now?"

"? What I think of you now?" Misaki gazes at him quietly, before turning back to the food. _'What I think of him? Well,'_ he thinks a bit more,_ 'Considering he thought all that about Nii-chan I think he's a pervert... and_ _a weirdo,'_ Misaki remembers an excerpt of Akihiko's novel dedicated to eggs and how they are yellow,_ 'Yep, a weirdo...'_

_'But... he's also a kind person who wants Nii-chan happy,'_ he frowns a bit,_ 'And he's sort of lonely... a bad cook, a graduate of Teito University at the top of his class, not to mention he writes BL novels under the penname Aikawa Yayoi about Nii-chan and this one person who reminds me of Kamijou-sensei...'_

He remembers one thing Takahiro mentioned to him in high school, _'Nii-chan said he has sort of a temper, but he doesn't really, I don't think... Oh,'_ he remembers another thing,_ 'He doesn't like being disturbed in the morning.'_

"Oh," he glances to see Akihiko staring and waiting for his answer, "Um... you... I think you're... You are a very kind person."

"A very kind person?"

Misaki nods, now putting the food in bags for Akihiko to take home. "And uh..." he looks at Akihiko in uncertainty, "Are you okay?"

"Okay with what?"

"I mean, you've been in love with Nii-chan for a long time now," he thinks back to Takahiro's request, "B-but now though, you should find someone else- someone who'll love you back. I think that Nii-chan wants that for you too, so..."

Feeling that the atmosphere had become awkward Misaki prayed for a distraction until his cell phone rang. "O-oh, hello?"

"MISAKI!" he cringes and sets the cell a little bit away from his ear, "ARE YOU HOME? COME MEET WITH US~"

"S-senpai...? Sumi-senpai, where are you at?"

"OH!" he laughs, "Just playing with you, I'm outside the movie theatre."

"Senpai... My ears..."

"Sorry, sorry! Anyway, we haven't seen you for days now. Are you busy?"

"Ah," he looks to Akihiko, "W-well, technically yes. I'm sorry!"

"Next weekend then, Misaki?"

"I think so..."

"That's a promise then!"

"Okay, I promise."

* * *

"So, who was that...?" asks Akihiko, his eyes slightly narrowing at the cellular device.

"That was Sumi-senpai," Misaki goes back to sit across from him, "He was the one who secretly put me in the contest..."

"I see... How close are you two?"

"What?" he felt confused. "How close? I mean, we're just friends, and he teases me a lot. He means well though, and his father is an author too."

"Oh... Sumi, was it?"

He nods, distractedly swirling his wine.

Noticing, Akihiko grabs a bottle and pours more in.

"W-wha?"

"You never really drank wine before, right?"

"N-not since Nii-chan's wedding..." he sips, before drinking a little more, "It's really good..."

"Of course it is," Akihiko replies, pouring more in.

"What about you?" Misaki asks, seeing Akihiko not drinking any wine, "You should drink some."

"But I have to drive home."

"O-oh..." he looks at the time to see that it was fairly early in the night.

"Then again, though," begins Akihiko, "I recover rather fast... is it okay if I stay here a little bit longer then?"

"That's okay..." Misaki turns to the five wine bottles before getting an idea, "Do... Do you think we can finish this all?"

Akihiko blinks at him. "Are you drunk?"

"N-no!" he blushes. "Just... it seems like just a waste, that's all."

After a while, the author smirks, "Then, let's make a wager."

"Huh?"

"If you lose, you're spending next weekend with me."

"What?! But I promised Sumi-senpai..." frowning, he then is dawned with an idea, "I-If I win then, you have to stop writing about Nii-chan!"

Staring at him for what felt like hours, Akihiko grins, holding back a laugh. "Okay," he pours himself a glass with a smug smile, "Let's begin then."

* * *

Hours later...

"The fact that you're actually still up," Akihiko mumbles, "You really want to spend time with that senpai of yours?"

"I promised though..." Misaki trails off, "Besides, if you won, what would we be doing anyways?"

"Obviously," he drawls, "We would be doing things... together."

"Ohh..."

Akihiko smiles, his head swaying. "And, we will be alone... just us..." he takes a huge gulp of the wine bottle.

"No fair..." he shakily goes to grab the other one, "I want to do that too..."

"No." Akihiko snatches the bottle away.

"That's cheating!" Misaki whines, reaching out for it.

"Noo, no it's not..." Akihiko points at him, "You're going to spill it. I am saving you from humiliation."

"Saving me?!"

"Yes, you'd spill it," he gestures wildly, "You'd spill it everywhere, on the floor, the table, your clothes..." Akihiko narrows his eyes at Misaki, "And it will seep through, leaving you wet... and sticky..."

"Ohh-" he gets somewhat startled as Akihiko puts the bottle down on the table towards him. "I-I thought you said..."

"Us humans tend to change our minds," He scoots the bottle forward. "Go ahead... try... and fail..." Misaki unconsciously shivered as Akihiko gazed intensely at him.

"N-no way!" his face red, he scoots the bottle back, "This is a trick, huh?" He pours the wine in his glass and drinks it, before pointing at him accusingly, "You want me to spill it on myself!"

"H-how did you know?" Akihiko says in drunk awe, still gazing at him, "You can't be that clever!"

"Yes, I can..." Misaki finds himself leaning on his elbows for support. "I... can...be... clever..."

"Hehe... Your eyes are closing..." Akihiko mimics his posture, smiling, "I'm going to win~"

"N-no... no you're not..." his eyes widen slightly at Akihiko's drooping ones, "You... you're going to lose..." he trails off, sound asleep as his head falls slowly to the surface of the table.

Unsteadily getting out of his seat, Akihiko makes his way to Misaki. "You thought you can actually beat the Usami Akihiko?" he asks out loud as he carries the young man to his room.

Once Misaki was settled, Akihiko put the covers over him and ruffles his hair. "Good night, Misaki."

Slightly tottering out the room, he promptly passes out on the couch seeing that it was past midnight and that he didn't want to go home yet.

* * *

**So yeah... I tried the best I could in this situation to sort of keep character... **

**I don't own any of Shungiku Nakamura's work.**

* * *

"It's been months, Yokozawa-san," Ritsu says as they walk down to the pet store to get Sorata his food, "Should we tell him?"

"Soon. Also," he looks at the baby-less Ritsu holding groceries, "Are you sure Kisa is a good babysitter?"

"Of course!" he huffs in defense, before slouching in defeat, "Everyone else was busy..." he glances at Takafumi, "I-I wanted to ask Takano-san, but I didn't know if..."

"By this point," Takafumi begins as they walk into the store, "I'm surprised he doesn't even notice how much she looks like him. And it's not like he can't take care of other people, so it's fine if you ask him; was he busy?"

"I was going to knock before I heard yelling, so... Ah," he looks to a rather troubled man next to where puppies are up for adoption, "Are you okay?"

"Just..." the man glances at him as Takafumi walks off to the cat aisle, "Would it be better to buy an older dog?"

"I'm not sure... I think, they probably wouldn't trust and listen to you compared to one that's already an adult."

"I see... What about a puppy?"

"W-well, I don't own any pet, but I think it might require more time and attention. It won't be trained either, so you might have to put pads or newspaper everywhere..." He takes out his cell, "My friend, I haven't seen her lately, but she recently got a dog and she trained him pretty well... like really well. I can give her your number if you want; she likes helping out on stuff like this."

"No, thank you. I think I can manage..." Ritsu watches as he goes through mental debate before turning to him, "N-nevermind, can I?"

"Of course," he tells him the number so the man can put it in his cell, "And also, if you meet her she tends to-"

"Ritsu-pyon~!" cheers a blue-eyed brunette happily as she hugs and spins him around, "Why're you here? Oh?" She backs away and a furry head pops out of her huge purse, "Sorry, Mitsu," she pets the pup's perked up ears.

"Why are you keeping him in there?" asks Ritsu.

She giggles before lightly punching her head with her fist, "Forgot his leash, and believe me, you don't know how many people complained that he was going to pee on their stuff. Like really... Why would I let him pee on their stuff? I'm not like that. So annoying..." she sighs tiredly, "And they didn't believe me when I told them he was potty trained..."

"As a stranger, I wouldn't take a chance," says the man, looking at the puppy in her bag, "How big is he going to grow anyway?"

"Maybe..." she looks down measuring the height with the side of her hand, "To my waist? Slightly shorter than that...?"

"That's huge..." mumbles the man.

"Oh," Ritsu gestures to her, "This is the friend I was talking about," he tells the man. He turns to her, "He's having troubles about getting a dog."

"Eh..." she turns to the man and examines him, "You look more like a cat person..."

"I-It's for my roommate, he..." he slightly blushes, "He's been wanting a pet for years so I thought I'd..."

"Surprise him?" she finishes excitedly, "That's so cute! Um..." she goes over to the puppies up for adoption, which wasn't that far, "If you both work long, I can train them and babysit them if you want until they can be left alone behaved. What kind of apartment do you live in?"

"We have a lot of books- that's what I'm mostly worried about..."

"What about gender... do you want a boy specifically, or a girl?"

"I don't think that matters..."

"Hmm... What about get a duck instead...?

"Huh?"

"You know... like a mascot? Like maybe a panda... or a bear...?" she looks between them, "No one gets my attempt at references?" She sighs, "Okay then," she looks back to the puppies and points to one, "What about that white one?"

"It looks too hyper."

"Eh..." she pauses in thought before pushing him towards them, "Go glare at them."

"What?" He looks at them in confusion.

"Try and pet some of them. I want to see what you're like with animals. Even if it's for your roommate, you're going to be dealing with them."

"That..." looking uncomfortably at them, he found some of them warily looking at him with their ears pressed back. "I'm not sure about this..."

"What are you guys doing...?" They turn to see Takafumi with his bought cat food.

"Ah, Fumi-nyan~" he grimaces at the unfortunate nickname he was given. "How's Sorachi?"

"Good..."

"He wants to get a puppy for his roommate," explains Ritsu as he gestures to the man whose name they don't know, "But at this point though..."

"Let's see..." Takafumi hands Ritsu his bag before picking up a random puppy and putting it in the man's hands. "Here."

"Huh?" He stares at the dark ball of fur in his hands.

"Where are its eyes?" wonders Ritsu out loud, lightly touching the furry softness.

"Oh my gosh," she laughs, "It's sleeping!"

"What...?" says the man disbelievingly, shaking it lightly. Soon, brown eyes open lazily, wagging its tail seeing that someone was holding it.

"So cute!" she looks at Ritsu, "Just imagine when I try to encourage him to climb downstairs and laugh at how scared he'll get!"

"That's kind of mean..." Ritsu mutters quietly, who turns upon Takafumi tapping him and gesturing him that they have to leave.

While the man goes with the puppy to a worker about paperwork, she notices the quiet message between the men, "Leaving now?"

"Y-yes."

"Eeeeh..." she pouts, before becoming energetic again. "Then, can I visit later to see Misoba?"

"P-please don't use that nickname in public, Sumiko-chan..."

"Why not? There's nothing wrong at affectionately nicknaming her after a strange salad. It fits," she looks behind Ritsu to Takafumi, "What do you think, Fumi-nyan?"

He glares at the cashier who was trying to hold back his laughter. "No comment."

* * *

**I actually looked up Misoba. It exists. XD **

**And Hiroki gets a puppy. Yay! What should I name it? Should it be a boy or a girl? **

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Greetings!**

**Let's see... Ritsu found Misora a week after Christmas Eve in January, and it's been 5-6 months so it's now June! Right, June? Somewhere around there in the middle of June.**

**Oh, and Miyagi, Hatori, and Mino are about the only guys I'll call by their last name, kind of. I'll slip in Kaede or Tori once in a while. Personally I find typing Yoshiyuki more frustrating than Ryuuichirou. **

**And I'm too used to Miyagi and in here Yo is You, like Kou. You isn't even in this chapter but yeah. **

**Ugh that looked so wrong, but okay.**

* * *

"What Misaki likes?" Takahiro says, looking questionably at Akihiko, "Why? His birthday isn't for another 2 or 3 months."

"Oh, not to buy him anything. Just places he likes to go to have fun."

"I think Misaki is okay with anything..." he chuckles. "Do you plan on taking him somewhere on the weekend or something?"

"Yes."

"...Oh, that's nice of you!" _'On a date?!'_ he panics inside,_ 'Is it for on a date?!'_

...

"It's you again."

Misaki turned around, and his eyes widened in surprise._ 'It's that cabbage guy!'_

For a while, the somewhat blondish brunette stared at him, and Misaki really wanted to cross the street but was too late for the light changed. He is left waiting. "W-what is it?" he finally asks the guy.

"I was just thinking to myself, that if I ever saw you again that it's fate. I-" The light turns again.

"I'm sorry!" Misaki starts walking, "But I really need to go!"

Minutes later...

_'He's following me.'_ Misaki resists the urge to look back behind him.

"Can you teach me how to cook?" Misaki stops and turns.

"What...?" _'That's why he's following me?'_

"When I saw you at the store, you really seemed to know what you were doing."

_'Isn't that what's supposed to be happening when you go out shopping?!'_

"And," he continues, "You continued talking to me even though you could have just called up a store employee to get me to give you the cabbage since I was forcing lettuce on you."

"Um... okay... But, uh, my schedule varies so I don't think I can..."

Misaki couldn't help but feel guilty as the guy looks down, seeming to be masking how upset he was actually being.

"M-maybe..." Misaki speaks up, "Today after 5? And then we can just exchange numbers so-" he gasps as the guy squeezes him to death, "P-please.. I... can't breathe..."

"I'm Takatsuki Shinobu," he says, pulling away.

"A-ah, Takahashi Misaki..." he notices Shinobu staring at him. "What is it?" he asks while Shinobu takes out a piece of paper from his bag.

"We're going to be playing one of the main cast for this video game they're making," Shinobu points out on the paper.

"Oh yeah..." Misaki remembers his own paper at home, "Onodera-san and Kohinata-san are in this too..."

"I know right? I have questions..."

"Huh? What questions?"

He puts back his paper. "They've voiced in many shows together, and on the top of that they're childhood friends... So questions I have consist of: How do you feel when you two play each other's romantic interests? How do you guys feel when your fans ship you two together when you appear on variety shows? Do you ever look up and see what fans do with your pictures?"

"Those kind of questions..."

"Hey, would you ever consider doing BL?"

"W-what?!"

"Do you not know what BL is-"

"I-I know what it is! I just... no way." Misaki gives him a wary look. "Would you?"

"I am curious on how they make those noises-"

"Why?!"

"Come on, don't tell me you're not the least bit curious."

"W-well..."

* * *

At night...

_'It's alright to give him clothes...'_ thought Akihiko, walking up to the door of Misaki's apartment._ 'Takahiro said-'_

"Hnngh..."

Stopping in front of Misaki's door, Akihiko found himself confused at the sound. "A-ah, what are you..."

He hears another voice. "Isn't it more like... Aaehh..."

"N-no, don't just touch there!" He hears thumping.

"Do it like this... No, not like that! Like this..."

"Wah... don't just- Aaaah..." The thumping continues.

_'What the...'_ Akihiko glares at the door. _'Someone's doing something to Misaki?!' _He put his hand on the handle of the door.

"Aaghh... What if someone sees that?" he hears Misaki pant, "I-I don't think I can take that off..."

"I'm sorry, it's just so hot in here I thought..."

"No, it's okay... maybe... I just..." Akihiko hears nothing for a while, "Like this?"

"See, this is a good thing our shirts are off, we-" Akihiko knocks on the door, annoyed.

"Who's that?" asks the unknown voice.

"I-I don't know."

"Well, go get it."

"But we're shirtless!"

"It's fine! It's not like we're particularly attractive. Here, I'll just rip these up and turn them into rags..."

...

"Usagi-san?" Misaki says in surprise upon opening the door. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I," his eyes trail up and down at Misaki's bare waist and up, "have something to give to you."

"Well, I'm going," he sees a boy about Misaki's age leaving, going past him, "See you tomorrow."

"Bye..." After he disappears from sight Misaki looks back at Akihiko. "That was Shinobu, he's a voice actor too."

"What were you guys doing?" Akihiko asks as he is welcomed into the apartment.

"We were eating popsicles and then we were talking about how BL voice acting works and," Misaki sighs as he disappointedly lifts up a stained pillow on the couch, "I liked this pillow..."

"Here."

"What..." Misaki looks into the bag he was given, "Clothes?"

"I never really did give you a congratulations gift." He watches Misaki go through the clothes. "Are they to your taste?"

"Y-yeah, just," Misaki looks at the tags, "How did you know my size?"

Akihiko looks from his body to his face. "It wasn't that hard."

"Oh..." _'Well, that's true. I mean, he probably asked Nii-chan, and my body is pretty normal sized for a guy my age...' _"Thank you very much!"

"You should go change. I want to see what it looks like on you." He notes the light, glistening sweat along Misaki's neck. "Or is it too hot?"

"No, I don't mind. It's not that hot."

"Really. We can wait until the weekend."

"Okay then. I'll just go put these up then," he goes into his room, leaving Akihiko to go sit on the couch.

...

"Is all the building like this?" asks Akihiko, watching Misaki, who sat on the floor next to him on the couch, eat another popsicle.

"People on the other side of this building seems to have it good, some of us are blaming it on the guys two floors up, but I really don't know why."

"You can come stay with me if it gets too hot."

"No, it's fine," Misaki fans himself for a few seconds, "Nii-chan says it's because my body is already warm I'm not taking this well." He looks at Akihiko. "Are you feeling alright?"

"It just feels warmer than usual." He puts a hand on Misaki's forehead.

"Eh, Usagi-san, your hands are really cold!" He pats on the hand in pleasant surprise.

"They are huh?" He uses that same hand to ruffle Misaki's hair before regretfully pulling it away. Misaki would find it strange if he kept his hand on him for too long. After all, the boy doesn't even know that Akihiko had fallen in love with him.

"Usagi-san, I was watching this show the other day and I wondered..."

"What?"

"You know how you were in love with Nii-chan?" Misaki laughs airily, "I thought, what would happen if I fell in love with your older brother-" Misaki looks up at him. "If you have one of course. Do you have an older brother?"

"Yes," Akihiko answers dully, "Yes I do. We don't get along."

Noting the change in his voice Misaki apologizes. "I'm sorry..."

"No, don't be. It's mutual."

"Ah, then I won't ever meet him huh?"

_'Hopefully,'_ Akihiko thought, watching Misaki trying to finish the other end of the popsicle without letting it drip and fall on the ground. _'Even if you don't know it yet, you're mine.'_

"Finished," Misaki says happily, getting up to throw it away.

"Is there anything in particular you want to do on the weekend?"

"Huh?" Misaki goes back to his earlier position on the floor, "This weekend?"

Akihiko nods. "Name any place you want; we'll go there."

For a moment in thought, Misaki looks at him questionably. "Why are you so into doing all this for me? We barely know each other."

"Exactly. Shouldn't we take this chance to get to know each other better?"

"Hmm," Misaki frowns in thought, "Do you think if we had met earlier, I'd be calling you Usagi Onii-san by now?"

"No," he quickly answers, not even bothering to picture that impossibility.

Misaki tilts his head back against the couch to look at him. "It's not like I want to call you Onii-san or anything, but why can't I?"

"It doesn't sound right," was the only response he could think of at the moment.

"It doesn't sound right?" Misaki pauses, "How about now, Onii-san?" he asks laughing, watching as Akihiko grimaces. "It's not that bad."

"I'd rather you call me Akihiko-san."

"Akihiko...san?"

"Yes," answers Akihiko, loving the way it came out of the boy's lips, "Akihiko-san." He sees how Misaki frowns in thought at the particular closeness of using his name. "But take your time; just as long as it's not anywhere close to calling me brother."

"N-no..." Akihiko wondered if the heat was effecting the boy seeing that his cheeks reddened suddenly, "I'll try it out... Akihiko-san."

* * *

**That's how I'll end it on this chapter for their part. I had troubles on where to end it... hm...**

**Reading back through the manga, I laughed when I realized that Misaki fell for him first, and then he goes through all that had happened to him after that and XD Poor baby...**

**Now everyone, since Ritsu and Shouta are not editors in this, I improvised. Xp**

* * *

"Hinamori!" Masamune demands. "Where is the freaking manuscript?!"

"It's coming!" Kazuto shouts back in the middle of his meltdown, wishing to hide under a cool rock and stay in there until Fall. His hair tie slips off and his dark, almost shoulder length hair crazily goes about as he shakes his head.

"Relax..." mumbles Kou, patting his back in exhaustion, trying to calm him, "Relax-"

"This is not the time, Yukina-kun!" Kazuto cries back, his gray eyes blazing. "We're going to-" he falls to the ground as Masamune throws a ruler at him.

"Shut up! You're so damn loud!"

"T-Takano-san, I think you knocked him out..."

"Tch, like he's going to help anyway. Just leave him be- Thanks," Hatori hands him the manuscript and he looks it over.

* * *

_'Ugh, need sleep...'_ Masamune thought, feeling happy seeing his apartment once he stepped off the elevator.

Hearing footsteps, Ritsu comes out of his apartment. "Ah, Takano-san! Good evening! Can you tell me if your apartment is okay? Four people on the other floors and I seem to be having problems."

He couldn't help but stare slightly at the sweat on the side of Ritsu's face, down to the tank top and shorts the man was wearing. "Okay."

Opening his apartment, Masamune looks back at Ritsu. "Mine's fine."

"Oh, okay then!" Ritsu replies, before heading back inside.

_'That's it?'_ thought Masamune, having wanted to look and talk with him more.

"Ah, wait," Ritsu pops his head out. "Takano-san, if you don't mind... can I ask something of you?"

"What is it?"

"I-Is it okay if Misora sleeps over with you? She doesn't cry that much, and I'll come over if she does. I don't want her to get too hot."

"You're not going to stay over?"

"I wouldn't want to impose more than I have to..."

"But if she does cry, then I have to call you, open the door, all that."

"You don't mind?"

"Of course I don't mind."

"Really?" Ritsu smiles, setting Masamune's heartbeat racing. "Thank you!"

"...Yeah." And all too quickly Ritsu disappears.

...

"Are really okay sleeping on the couch? Cause you can sleep with me-"

"N-n-no thank you! I'm fine here!" Blushing, Ritsu calms a bit, looking over Misora's temporary sleeping space, "It's better if I'm near her."

"Okay."

"A-ah... Takano-san..."

"What?" he asks, seeing Ritsu look like he wanted to ask something really badly.

"Um... Ne-nevermind." He lies on the couch, out of sight from Masamune's point of view since he was in front of his room.

"Are you sure?"

"Y-yes... good night."

"...Good night." He headed to bed.

* * *

_'Water... water...'_ Yawning, Masamune gets out of bed and glares at the clock seeing that it was 3.

_'He's right, she is a quiet baby,'_ he thought as he walked into the kitchen to quench his thirst.

"I'm sorry..." He looks towards where Ritsu was.

"Ritsu?"

"Hnng, no, right turn..."

_'He's sleeptalking?'_ Masamune thought, amused by the fact. Creeping closer from behind the couch after putting the water up, he gazes at Ritsu's sleeping form. Quietly, he runs his hand through the man's soft hair.

"I'm sorry..."

"What?" he answers quietly for the heck of it, lightly trailing his fingers along the side of Ritsu's face.

"I'm sorry... Takano-san..."

Now this got him alert. "What?"

Grumbling, Ritsu turns towards him on the couch, but still asleep. "Hmm..."

"Ritsu," Masamune whispers, stroking his cheeks, "What are you sorry for?"

"Hnn..." Ritsu frowns in his sleep, "Yokozawa-san... Why can't we tell him yet...? I want to..."

"Tell me what?" Hearing no further response but soft snores, Masamune sneaks back into his room.

Lying on his bed, Masamune stares out his door in the direction of his love._ 'Yokozawa huh...'_ he looks to the ceiling before closing his eyes and falling prey to slumber for another 3-4 hours._ 'I'm going to get you so drunk on your ass to spill what you and Ritsu are keeping from me.'_

* * *

**Why Masamune doesn't consider getting Ritsu drunk?**

** Cause Ritsu simply refuses to drink in general (and with Misora around) and Takafumi will accept a friendly night out going drinking with his friend, before he gets saved by his own lover at the end, who will tease him the following morning and adding to his hangover. Hahahaha...**


	6. Chapter 6

**I had trouble on how to start this chapter...**

**So I guess I'll just introduce a tiny piece of Terrorist...?**

**This has the Sekaiichi and Junjou sides together, so please don't mind that!**

**Warning: Cussing, etc.**

* * *

"What is that exactly?" Shinobu asks Misaki as they enter the halls of M University. They didn't come together; Shinobu had come to give a bento to someone while Misaki had come to give a gift. Thinking that he didn't give a proper gift to Hiroki for his marriage, Misaki went out and bought something huge for him and his husband.

And seeing that the wrapped gift blocked Misaki line of sight, Shinobu made sure Misaki finds his way to his former professor's room.

"I remember Kamijou-sensei saying mumbling something about a bath out my way out of class once. So I bought this," he rearranges the present in his arms, "It's a bath set for couples, and matching towels-"

Shinobu laughs. "Oh my gosh, he's going to kill you! The look on his face when he opens it- I mean, his husband will probably love it but Kamijou..."

"That's why I hope he's out for lunch right now..." Misaki says, frightened at the thought of confrontation with Hiroki.

"Oh, that's right," Misaki continues as they are now in front of the Literature professor's shared office, "Who are you giving that to exactly?"

"The guy that works with Kamijou," Shinobu opens the door, "He's my-" He pauses and stares as he finds the person hovering over Hiroki on the floor.

Glancing at the books around them, having fallen on the floor, he sighs in annoyance as he glares at the oldest person in the room. "Miyagi..."

"I-it's not what you think!"

"What's happening?" asks Misaki, not being able to see what was going on.

"Nah, it's just a mess in here," assured Shinobu, still annoyed as he went over and made space for Misaki to set down the present, "Here."

"Ah, thank you!" After putting it down, Misaki turns to Hiroki, who was now up standing and looking at the present. "This is for marriage! Again, congratulations!"

Embarrassed and blushing, Hiroki stares at Misaki in disbelief. "Y-you actually bought me- us something?!"

"I hope you like it!" Misaki bows quickly, "But please open it at home. Please."_ 'Or at least until I'm home and away from this place...'_

Shinobu puts the bento down on Miyagi's desk with a glare. "Here," sighing, he begins to pull Misaki out the door, "Let's go."

"Y-yes!" Misaki is all to happy to leave and avoid the possibility of Hiroki's wrath.

"Can you eat this?" wonders Miyagi out loud.

"Obviously." Shinobu replies, half way out the door, "I won't make you something you can't eat."

"He really improved," defended Misaki, "And he's really good at cooking meat."

"Tch," Shinobu frowns at the skeptical look Miyagi gives Misaki, "If you don't want it I can just take it back-"

"No, no..." Miyagi sighs, "Thanks."

"That's what neighbors do," Shinobu waves off, "We make each other's lunches," he sees Misaki's curious look, "He divorced with my older sis about 2-3 years ago, and then we ended up being neighbors recently."

"Oh..." They leave.

...

Miyagi looks over at a diligently working Hiroki after they left. "You're not going to open it?"

"It looks heavy, and I have to carry some books home. When Nowaki comes we'll just open it at home."

"Oh..." he looks down for a bit. "That other boy, he was one of your students?"

"Yeah. He's a voice actor now apparently. That's right, isn't Takatsuki a voice actor too? I remember the head master saying something about that once..."

"Really?" Miyagi glances at the door for a long while.

"Anyway," Hiroki huffs, "Next time when the books fall, don't come over here! All it does is get people irritated!"

* * *

"Whoa!" Shouta laughs out in the hallway outside of Ritsu's apartment. Ritsu held Misora over the floor as she kicked her legs and tried to walk. "She wants to walk badly, huh?"

"Soon..." Ritsu puts her in her stroller, "For now though she'll be in here."

"Hey!" They look to see Shinobu and Misaki in a tow as they run up to Ritsu and Shouta.

"What brings you guys here?" questions Shouta, grinning at Shinobu. "Haven't heard from you in a while after that phone call!"

"Please, Onodera-san!" Misaki determinedly faces Ritsu, ignoring the two dark haired men coming out of the next apartment, "Teach us how to do the sounds in BL!"

"Yeah," agreed Shinobu, "The moaning, the groaning- everything!"

"..."

Horrified, Ritsu stiffens as he turns to see Takafumi and Masamune stare at him with a dumbstruck expression.

"..."

After a long minute, Ritsu glares at Shouta, more than ready to escape as he whistles, gripping onto the handle of the stoller and pushing it back and forth absentmindedly. "YOU. TOLD. THEM."

Shouta babbles quickly as he put his hands up in surrender. "In my defense I'm super busy this week and you were the only other one-"

"THEN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

_'I've never seen Onodera-san so angry,'_ thought Misaki as he shrank back. Oblivious to the atmosphere, Misora just blinked around before trying to grab her feet and kicking her legs.

"Why did you retire?" asks Shinobu, not phased by the situation.

Sighing, Ritsu pushes Shouta out of the way to hold on to the stroller. "Sorry, I don't really-"

"He was stalked for a year, in his old apartment, in the public bathrooms-"

"Kisa-san!"

"You should have seen it," Shouta shakes his head as gestures outwardly, "Fangirls and strange men everywhere..."

"D-don't talk about it!" pleads Ritsu, "Anyway," he looks at Shinobu and Misaki, "It's nothing much, the sounds. I'm sorry, but I refuse to do BL."

"It sounds interesting though..." Shinobu trails off.

"Kisa-san should teach you then," he glares at Shouta, "You can't be that busy. And I know you know how to fake it when those people ask you out."

"Fine! Fine, fine, fine..." Shouta crosses his arms, "I'll show you guys. I actually busy today though, so next week, okay?"

"Busy with what?" asks Ritsu.

"Man hunting with An-chan, of course."

"What? Man hunting-"

"See ya~!" Shouta speeds away into the elevator.

After a while, Shinobu looks at Ritsu. "Is he your best friend? Or..."

"Just a friend," Ritsu sighs, "We met because of BL, actually. And because of BL I had to take self defense lessons... An-chan too..."

"Caught in the fire?"

Ritsu nods. "But, it's fine now. Not all fans were like that- just the small group of obsessed ones." He turns to see Takafumi and Masamune still standing behind them, slightly blushing in embarrassment. "You guys can leave now..."

"A-ah," Takafumi tugs a still dumbstruck Masamune along, "Sorry."

* * *

Later...

_'I never actually went in before...'_ Misaki thought as he looked up at the apartment building where Akihiko lived. _'Before, I just put his book in the mail slot since he wasn't home...'_

After buzzing a couple of times, Misaki wondered if the author was out for a moment. After it suddenly clicked open quietly, Misaki met with a sight he should have expected.

_'It looks like hell in here!'_ Misaki looked down to see an exhausted Akihiko, apparently at his limit when he managed to come down and open the door. Quickly, he helped the man to the couch.

_'What...'_ he looked at the cluttered state, _'Did he just finish-'_ he looks on the coffee table and picks up a note:

'Thank you for finishing so early, Sensei! As promised, you don't have to go to the awards ceremony we suddenly told you about two days ago. - Aikawa Eri'

_'He was supposed to go to an awards ceremony today?'_ He looks at the sleeping author. _'Is it because I promised to spend today with him? He also wrote that he hated to go to ceremonies...'_

_'I guess I'll just clean...'_ He sighs at the sorry state of the apartment.

* * *

"And then I had to let him off the hook," Ryuuichirou slams his glass on the table, drunk. "We could have made more money!"

"You..." Haruhiko frowns. "Don't call me here just because you want to rant about my brother and your love life."

"But that's what best friends do!"

"Childhood friends. We're childhood friends-"

"I bet you can't drink more than 22 glasses!"

"Ryuuichirou..."

"I heard your father set you up with your cousin! That must suck huh?" He pats Haruhiko's back, "Tell me whatever, I'll be your agony aunt!"

He sighs in frustration and grabs Ryuuichirou's cell phone. "I'm calling your husband."

"Nooo..." He bats away Ryuuichirou's drunk flailing hands.

...

"Kisa-san," An looks around uncomfortably after they sit down at an unoccupied table, "I don't know if I want to meet a man in this setting..."

"Don't worry!"

"Even if I do know self-defense, Kisa-san, but what if one of your one-night stands come over here?"

"Then we run like the wind."

"K-kisa-san..."

* * *

Waking up, the first thing Akihiko smelled was delicious._ 'Is someone cooking?'_ His mind went immediately to Misaki and he sits up.

"Are you okay, Akihiko-san?" he looks to see Misaki stir something, keeping his eyes on it.

"I still feel tired," he glances around the clean apartment. "You cleaned?"

"Yeah. It was more of a dump than I imagined. How do you live like that?" he stiffens as he feels Akihiko suddenly behind him, ruffling his hair.

"Thank you."

"Y-you're welcome."

After a few seconds, he still feels the presence of the author behind him. "Akihiko-san?"

"Can I hug you?"

"What kind of a question is that?!" Few seconds later, he relents. "Fine."

"Thank you," Akihiko whispers close to Misaki's ear as he wraps his arms around him. He smiles as the younger man shivers lightly at the sensation.

Blushing, Misaki focuses back to his cooking. "Only... Only for a little bit though. I'm busy cooking."

"I'm sorry. I planned for us to go out and eat."

"It's fine, Akihiko-san." He frowns as he remembers all the bookmarked information of restaurants he found in Akihiko's office. "You really don't have to do so much. It's just me after all."

"But that's why though- because it's you." Quietly, he holds Misaki closer and plants light kisses on around the top back of his head. Oblivious to the older man's barely restrained expressions of his affection, Misaki continued cooking thinking about how strange Akihiko was for going through that effort.

* * *

"Here, Hinamori-san!" Kou hands Kazuto a drink, "It's the weekend, so relax!"

"I... I don't... Ah!" Kazuto points to one of the counters, "It's Takano-san and Yokozawa-san!"

"Oh?" He turns to see them. "Should we invite them over?"

"Noooo~" Kou turns in surprise to see Kazuto whining and slamming his head on the table, "He's just going to yell at me!"

"No, Hinamori-san. You're just still in Hell week phase."

"Whoa, look!" They turn again to see their boss pointing at them. "You guys work for me!"

"Ah, hi, Isaka-san!" Kou greets happily. "Are you leaving?" he asks as Ryuuichirou waves rapidly at Kazuto as if he can't see.

"Yes, he is," answers Kaoru, having come to pick him up. He turns to Haruhiko walking with them. "Will you be alright?"

"Yes, I will." As they walk ahead of him while they're outside however, Haruhiko is suddenly knocked out as he is hit from behind with a blunt object.

...

"You know I don't really go out drinking anymore..." Takafumi looks over at Masamune. "Is there something important you need to talk about?"

"No, nothing. I just felt like drinking out, that's all. I asked Onodera and he said no."

"Of course. I don't think today there would be anyone available to watch over Misora."

"I see..." Masamune looks away for a bit before pushing a glass at Takafumi. "Let's have a contest."

"You know, I don't plan on getting drunk..."

An hour later...

"And then the bastard kept putting his hands on my ass every time we passed by each other in the hall and-" Takafumi slumps over for a bit.

His eye twitching for the 4th time in irritation, Masamune tries again. "What are you and Onodera keeping from me?"

"Of course, I keep thinking Henmi knows about us and-"

"Damn it, just tell me what you and Onodera are keeping from me!"

"Shut up! You know how damn loud you are?!" Takafumi drunkenly yelled back. "Man, I hope Misora isn't as loud as you, she's freaking quiet."

"Huh?! Why me?!" Masamune says in annoyance. He tries from a different approach. "I think Onodera's keeping something from me, what do you think it is?"

"Of course, Onodera told me you were quiet back in high school," Takafumi mumbles, "And you were sort of quiet in college. But you know, looks aren't everything..."

"What are you talking about?"

"Maybe she'll be more like her mother, but we don't even know who the hell she is."

"Oy, listen! I'm asking you a question!"

"Just shut the hell up, asshole! You know nothing about children!"

"Hah?!"

"You know," Takafumi drawls, "It's a good thing Onodera's taking care of her. But he's too nice about everything, like really!"

"Ugh..." Masamune took out his cellphone. "I can't take this."

"What the hell? You're calling him are you?" Takafumi continued to drink. "Tell Onodera to bring a bag of ice here. It's freaking hot."

"Damn, why isn't he picking up?" Masamune wonders aloud before trying to call Zen again.

"I mean, look at you!" Takafumi grumbles, poking hard on Masamune's shoulder. "Look. At. You. You're an asshole who's pining for a guy who obviously liked you back way before you even began to take an interest in him!"

Masamune puts the phone down, at a loss. "What?"

"And you don't even try that much because you're scared he's going to reject you?! You even took his freaking virginity before you moved away and confessed so quietly he couldn't hear you! You planned that didn't you?! You are a real asshole, asshole!" He scoffs, "Even if he did try to play the best friend because he was scared as well..."

"Oy, Yokozawa..."

"And what? He finds a baby, takes her in, and guess who she belongs to?" He pokes Masamune hard on the shoulder once more. "This guy!"

"...What?"

"And then what else? He finds out later that you're the guy he's been in love with. Strange world huh? Ahaha..." Takafumi lays his head on the table, beginning to get sleepy, "Does that mean Sorata's her older brother? Being about 70 with a baby sister must be weird... Like..." He jolts as he felt someone pat his head and looks up to see a smirking Zen.

"I tried calling you." Masamune says quietly, still registering the information in his head.

* * *

"Finally home," Ritsu says to Misora as he opens the door. Hearing his cell phone ring, he picks it up. "Hello?"

"Ri-Ritsu-pyon," Sumiko whispers, "I think someone's getting kidnapped right in front of my eyes!"

"What?"

"So if anything happens, Ritsu-pyon, I did not intentionally mean to kill anyone."

"What?!"

"I'm serious, Ritsu-pyon. They just knocked the guy out with a piece of a wood post. They're serious and broke."

"Then why...?"

"I don't really know... Maybe cause he's in a suit? Anyway, they're dragging him to an alley while trying to seem like they're helping a drunk friend. That's my cue. See ya!"

"Wai-" He looks back at his phone before looking down at a curious Misora. "Well, your Auntie is going to beat up some questionable people. Don't do that without having skills to back yourself up, okay?"

"It's still sort of hot in here," Ritsu says absentmindedly as he messed with the thermostat, "But it should be okay."

* * *

"Kisa-san," An pats his back worriedly, "We need to go home..."

"But... but.." Shouta giggles, "Hehe..."

As they walk towards the entrance, An squeaks as she tries to catch a falling Shouta.

She stills as a rather helpful and sparkly man helps her. "Do you need help getting him home?"

Quickly, she takes one of Shouta's arms over her shoulder and tries to hold him up, "No thank you. I'm fine." She didn't want to risk it if this guy turned out to be bad.

"Are you sure?" The sparkly young man looks worriedly at them before widening in understanding. "Don't worry, I just want to help, really. My friend and I really didn't drink that much. He's in the bathroom."

"I don't know..." She is startled as he shows her his identification.

"My name is Yukina Kou. I work at Marukawa Shoten and so does my friend. I'm 21 and I work in the Emerald Department. And I'm-"

"Yukina-kun?" They look to see Kazuto come to them. "What's wrong?"

"Her friend is drunk and-"

"Whoa," Shouta jumps up slightly, looking up at Kou and pointing. "He totally escaped from a fairytale! He's sparkling!"

While he couldn't help but think the man was cute, Kou looks curiously at An. "Where do you guys work? You guys seem young..."

"H-he's actually older than me," She holds onto Shouta as he begins to flail. "I'm 25 and he's-"

"An-chan," Shouta points out the door, "Sumicchan's carrying a body~!"

"E-eh..?" She looks out the door to see their friend holding onto an unconscious man. "Sumiko-chan?" Turning to the men she bows quickly before departing with a stumbling Shouta. "Thank you for wanting to help us, but don't worry!" she says.

"Are you sure?" Kazuto shouts out to her, before looking at Kou. "Should we follow them?"

* * *

"I should go home now," Misaki says on the couch, looking at the time on his cell phone.

"You can just stay the night. It's the weekend after all."

"I have to go teach Shinobu tomorrow, so..."

"You can cook here. I don't mind."

"But, clothes-"

"I still have some clothes here that I bought for you."

"What? You do?"

Akihiko gazes intensely at Misaki. "You're taken care of here, and there is no excuse for you to leave. You can stay the night."

"B-but..."

"But what?" Akihiko challenges.

"It's kind of weird..."

"No... It's like a sleepover."

"A sleep over?"

Akihiko nods.

"T-then..." he shies away from Akihiko's intense stare. "Okay..."_ 'He's probably just lonely...'_

...

"Akihiko-san, you don't hug people when they're sleeping at a sleepover."

"This one's different."

* * *

**Wow... Crap, that means things are going to happen next chapter and I have to type it out. I'm seeing this along the M route, but it's going to be crap...**


	7. Chapter 7

**I feel like this chapter has a tiny bit of crack in it. I'm trying to imagine this as some romantic-comedy-weird-thing, but I don't know... XD**

**I don't own any of Nakamura Shungiku's work, and you're going to see some snippets of it in here along with the characters.**

* * *

_'Ugh...'_ Misaki tries to turn, but he can't._ 'I can't breathe... What's going on?'_

_'It's crushing me...'_

"What..." Slowly, he blinks his eyes open, and immediately he tries to separate himself from the overgrown teddy bear which was Akihiko. "Akihiko-san! Let-"

He pales upon seeing the familiar murderous aura that he had become acquainted with from Akihiko's novel based on him and Takahiro. "Hahaha... Ne-ne-nevermind..."

"I've..."

Misaki looks at him curiously, seeing as the aura died down. "What is it, Akihiko-san?"

"I've been dreaming of this..." Misaki jolts in surprise as Akihiko tilts his face upwards.

"Akihiko-san?!"

"You're so cute," Akihiko whispers, pressing a kiss on his lips before planting another one and sleepily looming his body over to straddle him.

_'What the hell's going on?!'_ Misaki thought, trying to push the author of him. "Snap out of it, Akihiko-san!"

Before Akihiko could kiss him further, the door bell rings.

"T-there's someone here," Misaki grunts as he tries to get out from under him.

"Ignore it..." Akihiko grabs Misaki's hands and pins him effectively on the bed. "You're more important."

_'...Why?'_ Blushing, he shudders as Akihiko kisses him deeply, barely noticing his pajama pants being slipped off. Another hand runs up his shirt, feeling around his ribs to his chest. "Hnnm..."

Hearing the door bell again, Misaki tries to gather his remaining strength and manages to push the older man off, only to have him lie down and hug himself to Misaki's stomach. "Akihiko-san?"

"Would you believe me," Akihiko begins, looking up at him intensely, "If I told you that I've fallen in love with you?"

The door bell rings... again. Blushing, Misaki looks away before looking at the door. "Someone's here!"

"I'm not going until you answer me," he replies, hugging Misaki tighter as the door bell rings again. "Answer me, Misaki."

"But, the door-" the door bell rings repeatedly now, "Akihiko-san, it might be very important!"

* * *

A scene to explain, not really, why the door bell rings...

"Why did you call me here?" Kaoruko frowns with her arms crossed. "Just because your my senpai doesn't mean-" she is yanked inside, and suddenly, she finds herself looking at a knocked out Haruhiko resting on the bed. "Haruhiko?"

"I'm worried, Kaoruchi," Sumiko says in a fluster, worried while clad in a casual blue yukata, "He-"

"Where was he?!" Kaoruko screeches, looming over him and looking through his wallet for any type of evidence. "Uncle Fuyuhiko sent ninjas everywhere and they couldn't find him!"

"These guys were trying to take him and they knocked him out really hard," she goes over to her trash can and lifts up a bloodied white dress shirt, "I had to throw away his whole outfit."

"Did he ever wake up?" she asks, putting his wallet down and taking out her cell phone.

"Ah... about that..." She pauses for a moment. "He has amnesia."

"...What?"

"He woke up half an hour ago and he didn't know where he was and I was trying on a ring for my older brother using my hand and his and-" she bits her lip, "He thought we were married. ...So I knocked him out again! I'm sorry! I just never thought this situation would happen to me and-" She looks to see Kaoruko silently thinking to herself. "Kaoruchi?"

Kaoruko glances at the ring on her finger to Haruhiko's on the bed. "So, you were trying on a ring for your older brother?"

She nods. "It's for his friends- my younger brother and his girlfriend are trying on a different ring set as well," she goes over to Haruhiko and holds his hand up, "I guess I should take this off though so he won't get confused-" she stops as Kaoruko gets in front of her. "Kaoruchi?"

"That's right... When I opened the door to get in here, something small and black along with something gray ran out the-"

"Oh, no!" Kaoruko smiles as her senpai flees the room in pursuit of the puppy and the mature puppy that really did run out the door together.

"Wake up," Kaoruko mutters as she shakes Haruhiko awake.

...

"I'm back," Sumiko huffs, putting her little companion down while her own pup followed behind, his head bowed in apology for not being able to bring back Hiroki's puppy on his own. "I..." She looked to see Haruhiko up, with Kaoruko talking to him. "Oh, you're up! Are you okay? Are you hungry? I'm sorry I hit you, I-"

"It's alright. Kaoruko explained everything to me."

"O-oh, really?" She curiously looked to Kaoruko.

"Of course," she smiles, facing Haruhiko, "Remember what I told you Haruhiko Nii-san."

"Huh? Why are you calling him that?"

* * *

Present...

"What the-" Akihiko is pushed aside as the long haired brunette shut the door quickly behind them and locked it with a sigh. "Who are you?"

"I-" her blue eyes go to Misaki, who is walking down the stairs fully clothed. "Aww, you must be Micchan~ Everyone told me about you! I'm Hirakawa Sumiko, but you can all me Succhan!"

_'A voice actress?'_ wonders Akihiko, watching as the young woman gushed over at Misaki. Remembering what she was here for, she turns back to Akihiko. "You're Akihiko, right? I'm going to call you Aki-chan. Aki-chan, Kaoruchi and Haru-chan are coming over here and-"

"Kaoruko and Haruhiko?" She nods. "Why?"

"W-well..." she glances at Misaki before pulling Akihiko to the side. "I saved Haru-chan from these bad guys and now he has amnesia."

"Amnesia?"

She nods. "And this thing happened and now he thinks we're married. I don't know what Kaoruchi said to him exactly, but he's coming over here to make amends with you and he... he..." she looks down in embarrassment.

"He what?"

"He doesn't believe that we are not married and that I'm just shy or whatever! So, he's going to also introduce you to me... I don't know what to do! He won't believe me! And Kaoruchi's playing along and I don't know why!"

It dawns on him and he explains it to her. "Those two are arranged to be married."

"..."

"..."

"Ugh," she face-palmed. "It's that kind of situation?!"

"..." Misaki drinks a water bottle on the couch before setting it down and hugging Suzuki-san in boredom._ 'I can hear everything you guys are saying...'_

Hearing the door bell ring, Sumiko flinches before running outside to the balcony. "I was never here!"

Misaki looks at her in surprise. "Wait, but how..."

"Misaki." He turns to Akihiko. "Can you go to hide over by the kitchen?"

"Huh? Why?"

"I'd rather you not get involved with my family. They-"

The door bangs open with a bunch of suitcases coming in. Misaki looks over at the girl his age in a kimono come in, recognizing her. "You're..."

"Oh..." Kaoruko examines him. "I know you from that article."

"Yeah, we're also going to be in that-"

"You're more boring up close than I thought."

Misaki flinches at the comment. "I see..."

"Kaoruko!" Akihiko glares at her. "He may seem boring, but he's not that boring once you get to know him."

"..." _'These guys...'_ Misaki glares, before sulking silently with Suzuki-san. _'I can't help but look like this...'_

"I'm sorry." He jolts, turning to see Haruhiko sitting next to him. "They can be like that."

_'When did he get here?!'_

"I don't really remember why him and I don't seem to like each other, but..." Haruhiko stares at him for a moment before patting his head. "Always feel free to be part of the family."

"...Eh?"

"You can call me Onii-san if you want."

"...Um, okay." _'I don't understand. It feels like a misunderstanding going on...' _Getting up, Misaki rushes quickly out the door. "Thank you Akihiko-san! It's really nice to have met you guys! I'm going to go water the plants at my apartment now!"_ 'I have to get out of here!'_

* * *

Some weeks later...

"Misaki?" Takahiro looks up from his paper, to Misaki and then to Shinobu. "Hello."

Shinobu bows quickly. "Takatsuki Shinobu. Misaki's teaching me how to cook- and we're friends."

"I see," Takahiro smiles, "Nice to meet you!"

"Ah, other than that, Nii-chan," Misaki says urgently, "Akihiko-san's been acting strange."

"Usagi? What's wrong?" Takahiro tries not to cry out on the 'Akihiko-san' part. _'They're on a first name basis already?!'_

"Nii-chan, he bought me a lot of clothes."

"He glares at me a lot," adds Shinobu, "If that helps. I don't even do anything."

"He also keeps asking me to come visit him; I don't mind that, but..."

"It's like he can live there," says Shinobu, looking at Misaki. "He made that guest room yours, right?"

"Yeah," Misaki faces Takahiro, "I have a closet full of clothes there. I can't go home since he knows I have no excuse to go home if I have everything I need there."

"If it's like that then," Takahiro thinks for a bit, "You should move in with him."

"..." Misaki and Shinobu just look at him dumbfounded. "What?"

"I mean," Takahiro looks around for Manami, but remembers that she's out grocery shopping, "Paying rent now is useless right?"

"But Nii-chan, you always wanted me to be independent..."

"I know, but in this stage of the relationship, I think you're..." Takahiro tries not to cry, "...mature enough. You're going to turn 20 soon after all."

Misaki looks at Shinobu. "...Stage of the relationship?"

"Besides," Takahiro laughs, "It's not like I can make you stay away though, you're an adult after all! I wanted you to grow up and be happy... making good decisions... Even if you did fall in love the way I did not expect-" he turns to see the shocked faces of the boys. "What is it?"

"N... Nii-chan," Misaki looks away blushing, "I'm not in love with anyone at the moment," _'I think... Maybe...'_ "So I don't really understand..."

"..."

Takahiro blinks. "...Oh."_ 'But... what? What's happening?'_

Shinobu looks to the side._ 'I'm so glad I'm not close to my sister like this...'_

"I'm home!" Minami smiles at the boys. "Would you guys like to stay for dinner?"

They both look at each other before shrugging. "Okay."

* * *

Walking down the stairs of Akihiko's place, Kaoruko glared at the man lying down on the couch, tapping his pen on his notebook. "How long are you going to do that?"

"When are you going to leave?" Akihiko glares at her. "Go stay at the main house."

"Hmph," she goes to the kitchen. After a while, he gets up to go upstairs. "Where are you going?"

"Shower." All he could think about was Misaki and it frustrated him.

* * *

**Sekaiichi Hatsukoi side!**

* * *

_"I love you... senpai," Ritsu blurts out suddenly. Face red, it took about 5 seconds before he realized what just happened. "I... I... I... I'm sorry!" He bows quickly, and walks away fast, "Thank you for the book!"_

_"..." _

_Turning the corner and quickly checking the book out, Ritsu rushes outside to a place under the trees to his two friends. _

_"Whoa, what's got you all flushed, Ritsu-chan?" Saeki giggles, "You confess or something?"_

_"Saeki-chan!" An whispers, "Don't just-"_

_"Yes." They look at him, red and looking down with a wavering look on his face. _

_"What happened, Ricchan?!" An sat him down. "What did he say?"_

_"...I ran."_

_"Oh, Ricchan..." An pats his back soothingly. _

_"Come on! You gotta go back!" Saeki stands up and pulls him up as well. "Go set it straight!"_

_"But... but..." An looks down while Ritsu is blubbering to the magazine Saeki was reading. _

_"Um.. Ricchan!" He looks at her. "May... maybe just say you wanted to love him as a friend! I mean, we love you."_

_"An..." She goes down to An's level and whispers. "What are you going?"_

_"Remember that one article? What if Ricchan gets played with?"_

_"Eh..." Saeki pauses before nodding and standing back up to Ritsu. "Friendship!"_

_"...F-friendship?"_

_"T-The foundation of all relationships, Ritsu-chan!" Saeki smiles at him. "We... We're in high school after all! If you guys can stay friends and get to know each other more, is... isn't that like the best thing ever?" She grabs his hands. "And maybe, just maybe, you guys can get married!"_

_"M-m-m-m-m-m-married?!"_

"And you fainted and it was so-" Ritsu bonks her on the head.

"Saeki-chan!" Ritsu scolds, blushing. "Stop bringing that up!"

"Eeehhh?!" She flails her drunk arms around, "But it was so ccuuuteee!"

An giggles. "It was, Ricchan."

"Good blackmail-" Shouta hisses playfully as Ritsu bonks him on the head. "Look at him now, so violent~"

"Guys, I'm back from paying-" Sumiko waves a hand in front of Saeki, who just smiled and swayed. "She's really drunk..."

"Life of a editor must be rough..." Shouta gets up from the table and goes to get her standing. "I think I can do it, but that'd be..."

"Are you sure you want to sleep over with me?" Ritsu asks Sumiko.

"Please," she glances around, "I'm actually scared to go home."

"Really~" Saeki flails out again. "The guy you barely know gets amnesia and thinks he loves you..."

"How drunk are you?" Ritsu asks, poking her cheeks.

An takes out her cell phone. "Yokozawa-san's babysitting, right?"

"Ah, yes," Ritsu looks at the time, "But not yet though. He said to wait until exactly at-"

"Oh, please, Ricchan," Shouta interrupts. "He's obviously waiting until his boyfriend's asleep. Babies are perfect cockblocks."

"Ki-Kisa-san! Misora is not a... a... that." Ritsu didn't want to say the word.

"Eh..." Shouta smirks. "Are you sure? Takano-san looks frustrated."

"HUH? What is that supposed to mean?"

* * *

_'I can't believe he found me...'_ Sumiko hesitated as she looked down on her- their bed. Going through her closet she brings out a skinny, long pillow and puts it in the middle of the bed. "There."

Minutes after she lay on the bed however, Haruhiko had gotten ready for bed and removed the pillow. Hugging her close, she froze and began to shake. "You should be used to this."

"I'm not!" She gets away from his arms. "I'm going to sleep on the couch."

"Please stay."

"D-Don't say it so politely," she huffs. _'I can't refuse that!'_

She squeaks as he grabs her and pulls her back into his arms. Lying down, he tried to make it comfortable, loosening his grip a bit. "I won't do anything."

"I know that!" She pouts into the pillow. "I'd beat you up if you did!"

"I know. I went through your stuff."

"...w-what?"

"You think I wouldn't try to remember you? I've tried, but since I can't though, I re-learned everything."

"That's because we're not..." she sighs. "I'm telling you, the day you remember the truth, you're going to regret all this."

"Why is that?"

"Because you're going through so much effort for a stranger! What if someone like, uses this against you or something?"

"I don't care," he hugs her close, smiling softly at the warmth. "I'm going to prove you wrong. I'll remember you."

* * *

"Takano-san!" Hearing his name being called, Masamune opens the door to see a rushed looking Ritsu.

"What's wrong?" He looks around, finding no one. "Where's Misora?"

"Kisa-san and An-chan went to pick her up after they drop off our friend Saeki-chan," Ritsu sighs. "Takano-san..."

"What is it?"

"You..." Ritsu looks away awkwardly. "Are you feeling sexually frustrated?"_ 'It sounds like I'm trying to sell something to him...'_

"..."

"..."

"...What?"

"I-I mean... Kisa-san said having Misora here troubles you because you can't... you know..." Ritsu looks up at him hesitantly. "Are you?"

Masamune couldn't help but feel hopeful. "...Yes."

Surprised that Shouta was right, Ritsu looks around hesitantly. "I-Is there anything I can do? I can take her to the park for at least 2 hours around this time or I can go over to a friend's and-"

"Is there anything that involves her being baby sat at night?" He adds, "That doesn't involve you going with her."

Ritsu frowns in confusion. "That would just be me in the apartment though."

"Exactly."

"But... I don't want to be there and hear you and someone-"

"No! No... I," Masamune gazes at him softly. "I want you."

"..."

"..." Ritsu blushes. "Huh?" He begins to freak out a little. "Hu-hu-huh?!"

"I love you. For the last 10 years actually, I loved you. I could never forget you."

"Wha..." he blushes even more. "Wha..." he faints.

"Ritsu?!" Hearing a text, Masamune looks at Ritsu's phone:

'Kisa Shouta:

Ricchan, that thing you and An-chan tried probably had something weird cause she just fainted on Kirishima-san's couch. We are going to stay over here tonight with Misora, if you don't mind. Yokozawa-san is happy and Kirishima-san is sulking and it's really funny. Good night!'

_'So that's why...'_ Replying a 'good night' to Shouta, Masamune tries to carry Ritsu into his apartment. _'Man, he's heavy...'_ Nonetheless, he manages to get Ritsu in and on his bed.

...

_'What happened?'_ Ritsu rubs his eyes as he wakes up._ 'I made it inside? No, wait... I was with Takano-san...'_ Getting up, he looks around, _'This isn't my room-'_ And his eyes round on a shirtless Masamune, which prompted him to look at himself and scream. "Why am I naked?! Why are we naked?!"

"Damn... You're loud," Masamune pulled him down to lie down on the bed. "Go back to sleep."

"But-"

"It was hot, so I took our clothes off. Don't worry, we're still in our boxers."

"Oh... okay," Ritsu tries to settle in the bed. "I'm sorry..." _'I probably woke up some neighbors...'_

"It's fine..." Masamune smirks. "But I do tend to sleep like this anyway though."

Ritsu blushes. "W-why?!"

Masamune shrugs. "It's comfortable for me. You should try it."

"N-no..." he brings the blanket to cover up to his neck. "Good night."

Masamune smiles. _'It's actually 4 in the morning; but it's Sunday... so whatever...'_ "Good night." He holds out his hand.

Hesitantly, Ritsu grabs it before gripping it securely, and both of them fall into a deep sleep until Shouta repeatedly knocks on the door the coming afternoon.

* * *

**Haha... What is Takahiro going to do?**


	8. Chapter 8

******I don't own any of Nakamura Shungiku's work, and you're going to see some snippets of it in here along with the characters.**

**Hi guys! This time the Sekaiichi side is first. **

**Beginning on the following coming Sunday afternoon...**

* * *

Hearing bangs at his door, Masamune grumpily sits up, rubbing his eyes. "What?"

"Wake up, it's the afternoon! I have a baby with me and I'm not afraid to use her!"

"Give us an hour!"

After a while he hears a loud sigh. "Fine. You're lucky I have a key so I can crash Ricchan's place~"

_'Annoying...'_ Masamune thought, after Shouta left to enter the apartment next door. Lying back down on the bed, he gazes at the sleeping brunette before grasping one of his hands. _'He can sleep so deeply...'_

Sighing at the brunette, Masamune remembers back to when Ritsu first spent the night with him...

_"Friends?" Masamune says, his tone not revealing the disbelief he felt. After some few days, in which he took his anger out on the freshman, and then watch him hit his head, distracted from seeing him, Masamune realized that he had fallen in love. _

_And right when he was about to kiss the guy and see if they'll end up going past that, said guy pushes him away and all this time it was about friendship?_

_He watches as Ritsu goes through a mental debate. "Yes... U-um I thought when you said 'going out' with you, that we were just literally going to... go out. And we did...? As friends? We're friends, right?"_

_"..."_

_"I-I never had a guy friend before so..."_

_"You go on their beds and hug it?"_

_"N-no! I do that with all my friend's beds! A-An-chan's and Saeki-chan..."_

_"...Huh."_

_"A-and besides..." Ritsu scratches the back of his head nervously with a smile. "I-I'm gross, so w-why would we..."_

_"...Then what do we do now?"_

_"N-now?! Um..." Ritsu thought for a bit, "What's your shoe size?"_

_"What?"_

_"As friends, we should get to know each other. I though-"_

_"23."_

_"..2-23...?"_

_"I mean, my feet's sort of still growing so... yours?"_

_"21.3..."_

_"Why did you say you love me back then?"_

_"T-t-that..."Ritsu pauses in a panic before hugging him. "I-I meant as in, 'I love you Senpai!' Can we be friends?"_

_"...I can see why you don't have any friend that is a guy." Masamune ignored how fast his heartbeat raced at the sudden contact._

_..._

_"Are you sure this is okay?" Ritsu asks, facing Masamune as they lay under the bed fully clothed under the covers. _

_'It's...' He stares at the white t-shirt and boxer shorts he let Ritsu wear for the night, feeling his heartbeat race again. 'He's cute in them...' _

_"Senpai?"_

_"What is it?"_

_"Are you sure this is okay? I can just go home-" Ritsu jolts as one of Masamune's parents slam one of the doors. _

_'Why did they come at the same time again?' "It's fine," Masamune whispers. "Just stay with me."_

_"Okay."_

"Takano-san?"

Masamune snaps out of it, and sees Ritsu staring at him worriedly. "Are you alright?"

He gently grips Ritsu's hand. "More than alright."

"Okay..."

"Yokozawa and I went drinking the other time," Masamune begins after a while in silence, "He told me about her. Misora."

"...I see," Ritsu sighs in relief, and faces the ceiling. "That's good. I didn't think I'd be able to keep my promise to him."

"He was drunk though, so I don't exactly know if he'll remember or not."

"That's fine."

"Why... Why did you decide to adopt her?" Ritsu sits up and turns to look at him.

"Why?" Ritsu thinks for a bit. "I... I don't really know. Right when I first found her, I just had to take care of her." Ritsu laughs. "Fatherly instincts, I guess? I love her as my own, so I don't plan on giving her up."

"Who watches her when you work?"

"Hmm... Mostly Succhan- Hirakawa Sumiko; her's schedule's the most flexible. She does some of her work at home anyway. And sometimes An-chan or Kisa-san." He looks out into the room. "I should go home and take a shower."

"You can take here..." Masamune sits up. "You want to take with me?"

Ritsu blushes and remembers last night. "N-no thank you... Um... Last night..."

"What?" Masamune asks curiously.

"After we get dressed and everything... Do you want to go to a café with Misora and I?"

"...On a date?" Ritsu blushes even more.

"W-well um... Yes-" Masamune pushes him down on the bed with a hug. "Takano-san?!"

"Let's just married. Now." he whispers, stroking the brunette's hair.

"No, we can't!" Ritsu protests, trying to get out of his grasp. "We never went out... technically..."

Masamune hugs him tighter. "But I want you with me from now on... I'm done with 10 years of missing you..."

"I'm with you now! It's fine..." Ritsu sighs in defeat and stops struggling. "Really..."

"We're together now, right?"

"..." Ritsu rests his cheek against Masamune's chest. "...Yeah."

"...Take a shower with me?"

Ritsu tries to pull away, red to his ears. "No! No thank you!"

"Why not?" He trails his hand down to Ritsu's boxers and tugs. "It's not like there's something I haven't seen," He smirks having arrived to a certain area with his palm, "Everything just grew in size that's all."

"S-shut up!" Ritsu tries to get away from him, "I have to go pick up Misora soon and-"

"RICCHAN!" Shouta bangs on the wall loud for them to hear. "Hurry uuuppp! She's threatening to cry cause she hasn't seen you since she woke up!"

"Ah! You're here?!" Ritsu gets up to put on some of his clothes temporarily before rushing out the room. "I'll see you soon, Takano-san!"

* * *

"Let me feed you."

"No," Sumiko shut her mouth and turned her head from the chopsticks. Why did she decide to cook seafood for lunch? What was she thinking? "I don't like octopus."

"I know." Haruhiko continued to try and get her to eat it.

'Then why...?' She gives him a look.

"I like it when you squirm and complain at how strange it tastes."

"..." _'This guy...'_

Haruhiko smiles. "You're blushing."

"!" Embarrassed, and grateful upon hearing the door being knocked on she flees the table.

She opens the door happily. "Yes-" She pauses at the older man in the black suit and his bodyguards. "Yes?"

"Oh, you must be Hirakawa-chan," The man smiles. "I'm Usami Fuyuhiko, Haruhiko's father-" Quickly, Sumiko walks out and closes the door behind her as she pulls Fuyuhiko the side and bows in apology.

"I'm sorry! You see, I-"

"I know. I heard from Kaoruko."

"N-no, you don't understand-" She fidgeted with her ring-less hands having sent the rings back to her brother. "I was just trying out the rings for my older brother and-"

"She told me."

"...Really? She told you everything?"

He gives a nod. "Yes."

"Ah, I see," she sighs in relief. "That's-" The door opens and Haruhiko comes out.

"Father?"

"How are you Haruhiko?" Fuyuhiko smiles at him and takes out a small box. "Here, I went ahead and picked it up."

"Huh?" She looks at the box. "What is it?"

"..." Haruhiko grabs one of her hands gingerly, putting a ring through her finger before putting one on his.

"They fit, that's great!" Haruhiko looks between them. "When's the wedding?"

As Haruhiko states the wedding would be next year, all Sumiko could do was just watch them, lost in her mind as she couldn't believe what was happening. "...What?"

* * *

Misaki felt like he was in trouble as he sat on the couch with Manami staring at him in thought. Being invited for lunch he arrived, and was promptly asked to sit on the couch. "N-nee-chan?"

Takahiro was suddenly called to go to work, and Mahiro was sleeping in his crib.

Meanwhile, Manami felt prepared- she presented her study material to Misaki. "Misaki-kun, have you read this?"

He gapes at the BL novel. "Why do you have that, Nee-chan?!" _'Where did she get that?!'_

"So you haven't read it?"

"No! That..." He finds himself examining the cover, seeing as it was in Akihiko's penname, but it was not the one with Takahiro in them._ 'Is this a new one?'_

She plops it in his lap. "Can you read it while I get lunch ready?" She doesn't give him a choice as she departs without an answer to the kitchen.

...

Misaki shuts the book as Manami brings the food to the coffee table; while he read all of it- more like skimmed, especially over the sex scenes, he was still not over the names. _'Suzuki Misaki? Toudou Akihiko? ...Hirotaka? The hell?'_

"Misaki-kun, what would you do if Usami-sensei confessed to you?"

"!" Misaki looks down at his food. _'He already did...'_ "I-I don't know... but why, Nee-chan?"

She continues questioning. "Would you wonder why, if he confessed to you?"

"I guess so...? He, he wouldn't though," Misaki laughs, "I'm rather boring looking and he lo..."_ 'He was in love with Nii-chan... I can't tell that to Nee-chan though.'_

"You are not boring looking, Misaki-kun."

"But not handsome though..."

Manami gives him a small smile. "You're more adorable than handsome."

"Yeah..." _'I just can't fight that, huh?'_

"This made me think though, Misaki-kun," She takes the book from him. "Usami-sensei might like you."

"Huh?"

She points at the cover. "This looks very much like you and Usami-sensei, don't you think? I think it may be sign!"

"A sign? Are you alright today, Nee-chan?"

...

"Takahiro?" Akihiko blinks in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh!" He was invited in. "I was just in the area so I thought I'd visit-"

"Who is this?" Kaoruko asks, coming down the stairs.

"Ah, this must be your cousin!" Takahiro says, "Misaki told me about you."

"This is Misaki's older brother Takahiro," introduces Akihiko, who notices Kaoruko holding her purse. "Where are you going?"

"Lunch with Kohinata-san," Kaoruko goes out the door, "I'll be back in a few hours."

...

"So what did you want to talk about?" Akihiko asks as they sit on the couch.

Takahiro is quiet in thought before looking at Akihiko. "I wanted to talk about Misaki."

* * *

**Lame cliffhanger, I know. I had to leave it off somewhere for now. **

**In front of other people Kaoruko calls An Kohinata-san but when she's with An she goes ahead and calls her by her name. **

**Ugh, I don't like math. It tears my heart into pieces.**

**Kaoruko did tell Fuyuhiko everything... Everything that she told Haruhiko. Sumiko didn't quite catch that though cause she has some faith in her little kohai. **

**In situations like these though, I don't think an Usami should be trusted. XD**


End file.
